Cold Prince
by MRS.KittyTemong
Summary: "Hi My Husband, I Love Your Lips." Ucap Tao dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang sepertinya sedang menggoda Kris. Warning Yaoi, Naughty Tao.
1. Chapter 1

**NoSummary**

**.**

**Cast**

**Kristao and Other**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Boys love, Yaoi , yang gak suka keluar aja coeg!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Tuan Wu Yi Fan, Apakah anda bersedia menerima Tuan Huang Zi Tao apa adanya sampai ajal yang memisahkan?"

Hening...

.

Pria tampan bermata tajam itu hanya diam sorot matanya yang menyiratkan rasa tidak bahagia. Seperti ada beban yang sangat berat pada dirinya. Dia ingin lari dari ini, tetapi sepertinya itu mustahil. Dan orang yang ada di hadapannya tahu jika dia merasakan hal itu. Tetapi dia hanya tersenyum, dia sangat bahagia sekarang dan tak ada yang bisa menghancurkan moment berharga ini. Dia merasa paling berkuasa sekarang. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan apa yang dia idamkan selama ini. Yang terpenting orang yang ada dihadapannya ini akan menjadi miliknya dan sekarang tugasnya hanyalah…. Menaklukkan 'pria dingin' ini.

"Tuan Wu Yi Fan, Apakah anda bersedia menerima tuan Huang Zi Tao apa adanya sampai ajal memisahkan?" Karena tidak ada tanggapan dari pria dingin itu, sang pastur terpaksa mengulanginya.

Pria dingin itu perlahan-lahan mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat pria manis yang ada dihadapannya. Pria dingin itu semakin geram ketika melihat pria manis itu memberikan seringai kepadanya. Dengan segala keterpaksaan akhirnya pria dingin itu menjawab pertanyaan sang pastur.

"Sa…Saya Bersedia." Ucap pria dingin itu terbata-bata.

"Tuan Huang Zi Tao, Apakah anda bersedia menerima tuan Wu Yi Fan apa adanaya sampai ajal memisahkan?"

"Saya bersedia. Jawab Pria manis itu mantab.

"Sekarang kalian sudah sah menjadi pasangan suami istri dihadapan tuhan dan dunia. Kalian boleh mencium pasangan kalian." Ucap sang pastur yang disambut teriakan meriah oleh orang yang hadir di acara pernikahan mereka.

Kris hanya mendecih pelan dengan ucapan sang pastur yang menyuruh mereka untuk saling berciuman. Oh, Ayolah mencium seorang laki-laki itu bukan gayanya dan baginya ini sangat konyol dan sangat benci dengan keadaan masih menyukai kemolekan seorang wanita, dan sekarang dia harus menjadi seorang suami bagi seseorang laki-laki…. What the hell?!

Ketika Kris masih berkecamuk dengan pikirannya,Tiba-tiba….

.

'CHUP!'

Tao mencium Kris secara tiba-tiba saat Kris masih melamun dengan pikirannya. Tao mencium Kris dengan cukup panas, dia mengulum bibir merah tipis milik Kris. Kejadian itu pun akhirnya banyak menimbulkan suara gaduh dari para tamu dan bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang mengabadikan moment pasangan itu dengan ponsel atau kamera yang mereka bawa.

Secara perlahan Tao melepaskan bibirnya yang agak basah dari bibir Kris. Ciuman panas dari Tao menciptakan benang saliva dari bibir mereka berdua. Dan Tao hanya memberikan senyuman seringainya lagi kepada Kris yang telah berdiri kaku akibat ulah nakal Tao tadi.

"Hi My Husband, I Love Your Lips." Ucap Tao dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang sepertinya sedang menggoda Kris. Lalu Tao menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah para tamu dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya yang bisa membuat para tamu terpesona dengan dirinya.

Kris hanya menatap Tao dengan kaget atas perlakuan dan ucapnnya tadi. Kris terpaksa menahan dirinya untuk tidak membersihkan bibirnya yang baru saja dicium dan dikulum oleh Tao.

'INI BENAR-BENAR MENJIJIKAN!' Batin Kris yang sedang sangat marah.

Semua orang yang ada di dalam acara mewah tetapi dengan jumlah undangan terbatas itu turut bahagia dengan pernikahan pada pasangan sesama jenis itu. Mereka terpaksa merayakan pernikahan yang tak biasa ini di Kanada, mengingat Korea melarang adanya pernikahan sesama jenis. Mereka memilih Kanada karena selain kotanya yang indah, juga dikarenakan sebagian keluaga Kris juga ada yang tinggal di Kanada, sehingga lebih memudahkan mereka untuk merayakan pernikahan megah ini di sebuah gereja besar.

Sejujurnya Kris merasa sangat malu dengan pernikahan yang menurutnya aneh dan konyol ini, walaupun semua orang yang hadir di acara itu berbahagia dengan pernikahan mereka. Bahkan banyak yang bilang bahwa mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi. Alasan Kris tak lain adalah karena dia masih seperti 'laki-laki kebanyakan'. Dia masih menyukai yeoja, bahkan sebenarnya dia masih memiliki perasaan pada seorang yeoja yang sangat dia cintai. Dan Kris terpaksa memutuskan hubungan mereka demi pria manis yang telah sah menjadi istrinya itu.

.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghampiri Kris dan menepuk punggung Kris dengan cukup keras

"Hey Bro! This is fabulous Wedding!" Ujar salah seorang teman Kris yang berambut pirang, bermata biru, berbadan tegap dan tingginya yang hampir sama dengan tinggi Kris.

"Thank you, John." Jawab Kris dengan senyuman terpaksa. John adalah teman masa kecil Kris saat dia tinggal di Kanada. John cukup terkejut dengan berita Kris yang akan menikah, mengingat umur Kris yang masih cukup muda yaitu 24 tahun. Dan John makin terkejut dengan pasangan Kris yang ternyata seorang laki-laki. Tetapi John malah merasa iri dengan Kris yang mendapatkan seorang pria yang baginya sangat manis dan sexy itu.

"Hey, Your wife is so sweet. So….. Don't forget to your…First Night, oke?" Bisik teman Kris yang bisa membuat pipi Kris memerah karena merasa sangat malu dan marah. Bisikan teman Kris tersebut kiranya terdengar oleh Tao, dan Tao hanya tersenyum bahagia. Tao juga tidak yakin bahwa dirinya dan Kris akan melakukan 'ritual' tersebut. Mengingat Kris yang masih belum menerima dirinya.

"Aigoo, Uri panda telah menjadi Nyonya Wu Yi Fan eoh?!" Ujar sahabat Tao, Do Kyungsoo. Tao yang mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo pun hanya menyikut lengannya ke badan Kyungsoo. Pipinya cukup memerah ketika ia dipanggil 'Nyonya', Seharusnya ia marah karena dia sorang namja, tetapi sepertinya ini pengecualian untuk acara yang berharga baginya ini.

"Hei, cepatlah menikah, apakah kau tidak kasihan melihat Kai yang sudah seperti anjing kelaparan begitu huh?" Ujar Tao sambil tertawa kecil.

"YAK! APA MAKSUDMU?!" Balas Kai yang sedikit marah dengan ucapan Tao barusan.

"Mwooo?! Aku benar kan? Kau sudah tak tahan untuk menikahi Kyungsoo kan?" Ucap Tao yang membuat kedua pipi pasangan itu memerah.

"Aaaahhh sudahlah, Yang penting aku bahagia melihat mu bahagia. Semoga hubungan kalian langgeng ya… Aku akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik buat kalian berdua." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Gomawo Kyungsoo-yah kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik." Ucap Tao yang sedikit terharu dengan ucapan Kyungsoo.

Acara pernikahan itu pun juga dihadiri oleh sahabat-sahabat Kris maupun Tao dari Korea dan Cina. Semua nya ada di pernikahan dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia kecuali satu orang…. ..Yaitu KRIS.

.

.

AT MANSION

Setelah melewati selama berjam-jam, akhirnya acara pernikahan itu pun selesai. Kris dan Tao pun pulang menuju mansion milik Kris yang ada di Ottawa, Kanada. Dan mansion Kris juga tidak jauh dari rumah Nenek Kris. Pasangan yang baru resmi ini pun segera menuju kamar mereka.

"Kenapa kau disini huh?!" Tanya Kris pada pria manis yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Mwo? Kenapa aku disini? Tentu saja untuk mandi, ganti baju, dan tidur….. Ah! Mungkin ada 'seuatu hal' yang bisa kita lakukan sebelum tidur huh?" Tanya Tao menggoda Kris. Kris hanya membulatkan matanya kaget akibat perkataan menggoda Kris merupakan hal yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Tao.

"HUH! Murahan sekali kau! Banyak kamar di rumah ini dan pilihlah salah satu jangan kamar ini! Arraseo?!" Ucap Kris kasar.

" Kau kira kasur yang tersedia di rumah ini ada berapa huh? Hanya ada satu sayang, yaitu dikamar kita." Balas Tao.

"Dan aku tidak sudi jika satu ranjang denganmu." Ujar Kris tajam.

"Dan aku bisa mengadukan hal ini pada orang tua mu." Balas Tao yang mengancam Kris.

Kris hanya terdiam. Jangan sampai pria manis dan licik ini mengadukan hal ini kepada orang tuanya. Sudah cukup dia berdebat tentang permasalahan pernikahannya dengan orang tuanya. Dan dia tidak mau berdebat lagi dengan orang tua nya karena masalah tidak ingin 'satu ranjang' dengan Tao.

"Bagaiamana?" Tanya Tao dengan senyuman seringai nya lagi.

"OKE! FINE! YOU CAN USE THIS ROOM TOO!" Ucap Kris dengan nada yang kasar. Lalu dia pun terpaksa masuk ke kamar yang sangat mewah dan luas itu untuk ditempati bersama Tao. Tao yang mendengar jawaban dari Kris pun hanya besorak gembira di dalam hatinya. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka akan tidur bersama Kris Wu, pangeran tampan yang sudah dia taksir sejak lama.

Tao yang telah mendapatkan izin dari Kris pun akhirnya masuk ke kamar itu menyusul Kris. Tao hanya terpana dengan segala kemewahan di kamar itu. Kamar yang sangat luas dengan dinding berwarna coklat muda dan juga interior mewah di setiap penjuru kamar dan juga lampu kamar yang sedikit redup yang membuat kesan romantis(?) pada suasana kamar ini.

"Hei! Menjauhlah aku mau membuka bajuku!" Ucap Kris yang menhenghentikan kegiatan Tao yang asyik memandang kamar mereka.

"Kenapa aku harus menjauh? Bukankah kita adalah sepasang suami istri? Lagipula kita sama-sama namja." Ucap Tao santai.

Kris mendecak pelan dan mulai merasa sangat geram dengan ucapan Tao. Tao tersenyum tipis saat melihat Kris yang terpaksa harus membuka bajunya dalam satu kamar bersama Tao.

Kris dan Tao pun membuka baju formal mereka di tempat yang berbeda. Kris membuka bajunya di dekat sebuah lemari besar, sementara Tao membuka bajunya di dekat sebuah kasur yang besar. Saat Kris akan membuka celananya, dia hendak pergi ke kamar mandi. Tidak mungkin dia membuka celananya di dekat Tao. Dia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar itu. Namun…..

Dengan tak sengaja Kris melihat Tao yang bertelanjang bulat dihadapannya. Kris dapat melihat dengan cukup jelas punggung halus Tao dan juga #Ekkhhmm Bokong Tao yang eeeerrr montok. Dan Kris semakin membulatkan matanya lagi saat melihat Tao yang menunggingkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil celana dalamnya yang terjatuh. Dan saat itu, Kris dapat melihat dengan jelas hole milik Tao. Kris benar-benar ingin pingsan sekarang.

"Eh, Kau belum siap mengganti bajumu?" Tiba-tiba Kris tersadar dari lamunannya karena pertanyaan polos dari Tao. Karena terlalu lama mencerna kejadian yang dia lihat tadi, Kris baru sadar jika Tao sudah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama berwarna putih bergambar panda.

Kris hanya diam saja, mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Tao. Kris pun dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi disertai dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah.

Tao hanya tertawa pelan saat melihat Kris yang terburu-buru melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Sebenarnya hal yang dia lakukan tadi memang sengaja ia lakukan, Oh ayolah menggoda suami sendiri sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah kan?

Tao yang sudah sangat lelah dengan resepsi pernikahannya tadi pun segera menidurkan tubuhnya di sebuah kasur besar. Sebenarnya Tao ingin 'melakukannya' malam ini. Tetapi hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi untuk 'saat ini' karena dia tidak mau ditendang keluar oleh kris. Sepertinya butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk mencairkan hati dingin Kris. Karena Kris sangat lama keluar dari kamar mandi, Tao pun mulai menuju alam mimpinya.

'Krieeet'

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa lama Kris keluar dari kamar mandi. Butuh waktu yang lama bagi Kris untuk mencerna kejadian barusan yang membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan dirinya. Dan Kris bernapas lega saat melihat Tao yang sudah tertidur lelap di ranjang mereka. Kris pun menghampiri ranjang untuk tidur.

Kris pun terpaksa membawa tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dan mengatur jarak tubuhnya dari Tao. Kris pun memejamkan matanya dan berharap besok dia merasa lebih baik. Namun, tiba-tiba Tao memeluk tubuh Kris dengan sangat erat.

"Hei! Lepaskan!" Ujar kris yang berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Tao.

"Ekkhhmm Kris ge." Ucap Tao sambil menutup matanya. Sepertinya Tao mengigau.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Kris saat ini, dia hanya diam saja dan menghentikan kegiatannya untuk melepaskan dirinya dari Tao tadi. Jantung Kris semakin berdetak tak karuan saat Tao dengan manjanya semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Kris. Tao menidurkan kepalanya ke dada tegap milik Kris. Dan Kris membiarkannya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Walaupun cukup sulit baginya untuk tertidur jika keadaanya seperti ini, apalagi baju piyama Tao yang sedikit terangkat ke atas juga celana nya yang sedikit turun kebawah karena kebasaran dan memamerkan pinggul sexy Tao yang bisa menggoda siapa saja. Tetapi Kris menurunkan baju piyama Tao dan menutupi pinggulnya, Mana bisa Kris tidur nyenyak jika Keadaan Tao seperti tadi.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Kris, Tao sedang tersenyum jahat di dada bidang Kris. Ternyata Tao hanya pura-pura tertidur, sepertinya saat yang tepat untuk mengganggu suaminya ini.

Tubuh Kris semakin menggeliat resah saat lutut Tao yang nakal mulai menggesek 'milik' Kris yang tertupi oleh celana piyamanya. Tao pun semakin nakal dengan membuat suara desahan kecil yang sengaja dibuat-buat.

"YAK! LEPASKAN AKU!" Kris pun berteriak dengan cukup keras. Dia benar-benar sudah tak tahan dengan tingkah Tao saat tertidur, padahal dia hanya berakting. Dia pun melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Tao, dan dia pun berhasil lepas dari pelukan Tao yang sangat erat. Dengan sangat marah, Kris pun meninggalakan kamar sambil mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas.

Melihat Kris yang sudah keluar dari kamar pun Tao tertawa puas, untungnya kamar mereka kedap suara.

"Kena kau Kris." Ucap Tao dengan ekspresi yang cukup mengerikan.

Tao yakin Kris saat ini sedang tidur di sofa ruang tamu, mengingat jika kasur yang tersedia hanya ada satu. Hah! Mana dia peduli. Bagi Tao itu adalah balasan bagi Kris karena dia bersikap acuh padanya. Semoga saja badan Kris tidak remuk besok. Yaaa Semoga saja…..

.

.

.

.

.

**TOBECONTINUE**

Gak tao mo ngomong apa bagi yang udah baca fanfic amburegul emeseyu ini :v

Yang udah baca mohon di review

POKOKE OJO LALI REVIEW YOOO!


	2. Chapter 2

**NO SUMMARY**

**.**

**CAST**

**KRISTAO AND OTHER**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE, YAOI, YANG GAK SUKA KELUAR AJA COEG!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari di pagi hari yang cerah itupun menganggu pria manis berambut pirang yang tadi sedang tertidur pulas. Pria manis itu segera bangun dan meregangkan manis itu baru sadar jika tidak ada orang lain di tempat tidurnya.

.

"Kris tidur dibawah bukan?" Monolog pria manis itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan membangunkannya."

Pria manis itupun dengan cepat meninggalkan kamar tanpa membereskan tempat tidur yang sangat berantakan itu. Dengan senyuman di wajah manisnya, dia berjalan dengan riang menuruni tangga dan segera ketempat di mana yang dia yakini sebagai tempat Pria dingin itu untuk tidur.

_Gotcha! _Pris manis itu pun menemukan pria dingin yang baru semalam menjadi suami nya itu sedang tertidur dengan gaya yang sangat tidak elit. Kaki kiri panjangnya yang berada di sandaran Sofa dan tangan kanannya yang menjuntai kebawah. Dan tidak lupa dengan wajah kris yang aneh dengan mulut yang agak terbuka dengan rambut hitam kecokelatannya yang berantakan. Kris benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh jika tertidur.

AH! Jangan lupakan pria manis yang tengah asyik memandang wajah suaminya itu. Pria manis itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum melihat suaminya yang masih tertidur pula itu. Tiba-tiba iblis datang menghampiri Tao dan membisikkan sesuatu hal yang membuat Tao tersenyum menyerigai menyetujui ide iblis yang entah datang darimana.

Tao pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kris dan tanpa BaBiBu dia pun segera….

.

.

.

.

'CHUP! CHUP! CHUP! CHUP! CHUP! CHUP!'

Tao mencium bibir Kris tanpa jeda. Tao merasa sangat gemas dengan bibir merah tipis milik Kris yang menggodanya dari tadi. Tao pun menghentikan ciuman brutalnya dan segera melihat Kris. OH MY… Dia masih tertidur pulas tanpa menyadari tindakan nakal Tao. Karena melihat suaminya yang masih saja tertidur pulas itu pun segera melanjutkan kegiatannya.

.

.

'KRIS POV'

"Oppa~ Kau ini tampan sekali."

Mendengar pernyataan dari gadis sexy yang hanya memakai lingerie hitam itu pun membuatku tersenyum bangga. Heh! Tentu saja aku ini tampan dan semua tau akan hal itu.

"Oppa~ Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Oh…Tentu saja aku menyukai mu, sangat menyukaimu. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak mau dengannmu baby." Ucap ku pada gadis sexy itu sambil memegang dagu mulusnya.

"Oppa aku sangat bosan hari ini, aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa~" Ucap gadis itu sambil mengkerucutkan bibir merah sexy nya itu. Ohh… Baby kau mau aku menerkam mu hah?

"Banyak hal yang bisa kita lakukan baby~"

"Benarkah? Hal apa?"

"Memakanmu…." Ucap ku sambil mengigit gemas tali lingerie yang ada dipundaknya. Oh… Ayolah aku benar-benar sudah tidak sabar!

"Ekhhmmm.. Opaa nakal." Ucap gadis itu memukul pelan dada ku.

Aku pun segera mencium pundak halusnya dari belakang sambil mengelus pinggul langsingnya. OHHH DAMN! SHE IS REALLY SEXY!

" Aaaahhh Oppa, kau nakal sekali."

Aku pun segera mencium leher jenjang gadis itu dengan semangat. Aku benar-benar ingin menelanjanginya sekarang!

" Aaaahhh….Oppa jangan sekarang…Ehhmmm aaahhh." Gadis sexy itu semakin mendesah ketika aku mengigit dan menjilat leher nya

"Ayolah baby, aku sudah tak tahan lagi…"

"Aaahhhh Opaa let me kiss you know…" Oh…. I like it! Aku suka gadis yang agresif seperti ini.

Dia pun mencium bibir ku dengan sangat brutal, tetapi aku sangat menyukainya.

'CHUP! CHUP! CHUP! CHUP! CHUP! CHUP!' 'WUUUUSSHHH!'

LOH! Kemana gadis itu? Bukankah tadi dia ada didepanku? Tapi…..

'CHUP! CHUP! CHUP! CHUP! CHUP! CHUP!' Bibir ku sepertinya sedang dicium oleh seseorang. Aku yakin gadis tadi yang mencium ku! Tetapi kemana dia? Kenapa dia bisa menghilang?! Apakah ini hanya mimpi? OH, SHIT! Tetapi siapa yang menciumku? Aku benar-benar merasa ada kejanggalan.

.

'KRIS POV END'

.

Karena merasa ada kejanggalan dalam mimpinya, kris pun segera terbagun.

Kris benar-benar terkejut dengan mata yang melotot saat melihat bahwa Tao lah yang menciumya. Dan yang anehnya, Kris hanya terdiam. Sepertinya otak Kris memproses lebih lama dengan kejadian yang tengah berlangsung ini.( -_-')

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Ujar Kris setelah mendorong tubuh Tao dan membuat Tao menjauh dari tubuhnya. Sepertinya dia baru saja sadar dengan kejadian ini. Kris yang masih mengaku dirinya normal ini pun segera mengusap kasar bibir nya berusaha menghilangkan bekas ciuman Tao.

"Aku hanya mencoba membangunkanmu." Ucap Tao santai.

"TETAPI TIDAK SEPERTI INI JUGA!"

"Aku hanya mencoba melakukan apa yang dilakukan suami istri kebanyakkan."

"MWO?! SUAMI ISTRI APA MAKSUDMU!" Ucap Kris yang sepertinya tengah mengalami pikun saat bangun tidur -_-'

"Aku, Wu Zi Tao, istri sah dari Wu Yi Fan. " Ucap Tao singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Akhirnya Kris baru sadar, jika kemarin adalah hari dimana dia dengan Tao mengucapkan janji pernikahan.

"Haaiiiishh! Aku berharap ini semua hanya mimpi!" Ucap Kris sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Tetapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu sayang~" Ucap Tao setelah mencolek dagu Kris. Dan Tao pergi menuju dapur.

Kris yang telah diperlakukan seenaknya oleh Tao pun hanya menatap cengo kepada pria yang eee… Telah menjadi istrinya itu.

'Aku ingin istriku itu seorang gadis sexy dengan dada besar! Bukan laki-laki berdada rata itu. Walaupun aku akui dia mempunyai bokong yang cukup sexy… OH SHIT! APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN?!' Batin Kris yang telah mengusap kasar wajah nya mencoba menghilangkan rona merah di pipinya. Kejadian semalam benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

"Kris, sarapan lah dulu." Suara Tao pun telah membuyarkan lamunan Kris. Kris pun langsung menuju ruang makan. Perutnya benar-benar sudah minta diisi sekarang. Di meja makan besar itu pun telah tersedia dua gelas susu dan beberapa roti dengan selai cokelat dan kacang.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat omelet pagi ini. Tetapi kulkasnya kosong," Ujar Tao sambil mengoleskan rotinya dengan selai cokelat.

Kris hanya diam saja, dia sibuk untuk mengoleskan rotinya dengan selai kacang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke supermarket?"

Kris masih saja diam dan mulai memakan roti selai kacangnya.

"KRIS! Jawab pertanyaan ku….!" Ujar Tao kesal. Tetapi tidak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh Kris.

Karena kesal, Tao pun mengambil roti selai kacang Kris dari tangannya.

"YA! JANGAN MENGANGGU KU MAKAN!" Ucap Kris marah.

"Kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan ku!"

"Pergi saja sendiri, badan ku sakit karena semalam aku tidur di sofa!"

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidur di sofa?"

"Itu karena… Akh! Sudahlah aku tidak mau pergi kemana-mana!" Ujar Kris yang hampir saja menceritakan kejadian semalam.

Kris pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang ada di tidak melanjutkan sarapannya, Selera makannya telah menghilang. Dia benar-benar harus tidur dimana semestinya. Tao yang melihat Kris yang pergi meninggalkannya pun segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya dan mengirimnya entah untuk siapa. Tetapi Tao tak berhenti tersenyum geli setelah itu.

.

.

'BUK!'

Kris pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas Kasur besar yang berantakan itu.

"Dasar pria jorok! Kenapa dia tidak membereskan kamar ini?" Monolog Kris. Tetapi, walaupun kasur itu sangat berantakan dia tetap mencoba melanjutkan tidurnya. Tidur di sofa bukanlah hal yang baik baginya.

.

_'Ddddrrtt Dddddrrtt Ddddrrttt.'_

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kris bergetar menganggu Kris yang mencoba untuk tertidur. Kris pun segera mengangkat ponselnya tanpa membaca siapa yang menelponnya.

"KRIS! CEPAT TEMANI TAO PERGI KE SUPERMARKET SEKARANG!" Dengan spontan Kris langsung melonjakkan tubuhnya dari tempat tidur.

"Yaaa Maaaa Aku benar-benar lelah sekarang. Tao kan bisa pergi sendiri tempatnya juga tidak jauh dari sini."

"KAU INGIN MEMBANTAH UCAPAN MAMA HEH?! CEPAT PERGI SEKARANG!"

"Tapi maaa…."

"SE-KA-RANG!"

"Baik Maaaa Aku akan pergi sekarang." Ucap Kris pasrah dan mematikan ponselnya.

"MEREPOTKAN SAJA!" Ucap Kris yang ditujukan untuk Tao. Tapi, mana mungkin Tao mendengarkannya.

Kris pun terpaksa melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Untung cuaca di Ottawa sekarang tidak terlalu dingin, jadinya dia bisa mandi tanpa mengigil.

.

Kris pun telah selesai mandi dan mendapati Tao yang sedang menata rambut pirangnya.

"Eh, kau sudah siap mandi?" Tanya Tao pada Kris yang telah keluar dari kamar mandinya. Tao sudah bersiap untuk pergi menuju supermarket yang berada disekitar area perumahan ini. Tao terlihat sangat manis dengan celana jeans dan baju kaos berwarna putih bergambar serigala yang dipadukan dengan rompi berlengan panjang.

"Hei! Keluarlah dari kamar ini, aku mau memakai baju ku." Ujar Kris yang mengusir Tao.

"Aku masih menata rambutku Kris…" Balas Tao yang masih sibuk menata rambutnya.

"Rambutmu sudah rapi! Sekarang Keluarlah!" Ucap Kris yang sudah sangat marah dengan sikap Tao.

"Baik-baik, aku akan pergi…'chup!' Jangan lama-lama yaa." Ucap Tao yang seenaknya mencium pipi kanan kris. Dan hal itu membuat Kris mematung akibat perbuatan Tao.

"HAAAIISSHH!" Ucap Kris geram sambil mengusap kasar pipinya hingga memerah.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Kris untuk memakai bajunya. Kris terlihat sangat keren dengan celana jeans hitam dan baju kaos hitam dengan tulisan 'BAD BOY' di bagian depan. Dan tak lupa, jam hitam kesayangannya. Kris pun menuju ke bawah dan melihat Tao yang sedang asik mengutak-atik ponselnya.

'Dasar pria licik! Pasti dia yang menelpon Mama!" Batin Kris yang menatap geram ke arah Tao.

"Ah, kau sudah siap. Ayo kita pergi." Ujar Tao yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Kenapa kau menelpon mama heuh?!"

"Wae? Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja! Kau menganggu ku!"

"Aku hanya mengikuti perintah Mama untuk menelponnya jika ada masalah, dan juga apabila kau tidak mau menuruti ku." Ucap Tao dengan santainya.

Dan Kris hanya menghela napasnya berat. Berdebat dengan pria manis ini bukanlah hal yang baik, hanya membuatnya naik darah.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ucap Tao yang melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar dan disusul oleh Kris. Karena tidak jarak supermarket yang tidak terlalu jauh, mereka memilih untuk berjalan kaki saja sambil menghirup udara segar di sana. OH, lihat mereka. Mereka benar-benar sudah menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang. Kebanyakan para perempuan yang melihat mereka berdua apalagi melihat Kris.

.

"_Hey, look at him! He is so handsome!" _Ucap seorang wanita yang berkulit putih pucat, berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu saat melihat Kris yang bersikap cuek.

"_You right! He is so handsome…!_ Balas seorang wanita yang berkulit sedikit gelap, berambut cokelat dan bermata cokelat. Kris yang mendengar bisikan dua wanita itu hanya bersikap cuek dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan kagum dari dua wanita itu. Dia benar-benar merasa kesal sekarang. Entah kenapa hari ini dia sangat sensitive( -_-')

"_But… Who is the man?"_ Tanya wanita berambut pirang itu saat melihat Tao yang sangat dekat dengan Kris.

"_Is He His Boyfriend?"_ Tanya wanita berambut cokelat itu kemudian. Tao yang mendengar bisikan dari dua wanita itupun tiba-tiba memeluk lengan Kris dengan manjanya.

"_Haaahh You're right, He is his Boyfriend."_ Jawab Wanita berambut pirang kepada temannya. Mereka benar-benar sedih saat mengetahui Kris sudah menjadi milik orang lain, terlebih lagi dia adalah _Gay_. Itulah yang ada dipikiran kedua wanita itu. Dengan cepat kedua wanita itu pergi melewati mereka berdua.

"Hey! Kenapa kau memeluk lengan ku heuh?!" Bentak Kris kepada Tao.

"Wae? Memangnya tidak boleh ya?" Tanya Tao yang menatap Kris dengan polosnya.

"Lepaskan!" Ujar Kris setelah berhasil melepaskan pelukan Tao dari lengannya. Dan Tao yang telah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kris haya memasang wajah cemberutnya yang sudah banyak diperhatikan oleh banyak orang, apalagi laki-laki yang menatapnya lapar. Mereka benar-benar ingin membawa pria manis itu pulang ke rumah sekarang!

Kris dan Tao pun sudah sampai ke supermarket dan mulai membeli kebutuhan-kebutuhan yang seadanya saja. Mengingat mereka tidak akan berlama-lama di Kanada. Setelah mereka membeli semua keperluan yang dibutuhkan. Mereka pun segera pulang. Tetapi perjalanan mereka terhenti saat Tao melihat restoran cepat saji yang membuatnya merasa sangat lapar.

"Kris ayo kita ke sana! Aku sangat lapar!" Ajak Tao pada Kris.

Dan Kris yang memperhatikan retoran cepat saji itupun lalu menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Tao. Perutnya juga sudah sangat lapar, karena dia hanya sarapan roti dan susu. Mereka pun memasuki restoran cepat saji itu dan mulai memasuki antrian.

"Kris, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang mengantri dan aku mencari tempat duduk. Bahasa Inggrisku kurang baik. Ujar Tao pada Kris. Dan Kris hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai memasuki antrian yang tidak terlalu panjang. Tao pun telah mendapatkan tempat duduk yang ada di tepi dekat jendela restoran cepat saji itu. Sehingga Tao bisa melihat aktifitas orang-orang di pagi hari. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahu Tao dari belakang.

.

.

"Hey Tao!"

Tao yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu pun segera melihat orang tersebut. Dan Tao langsung membulatkan mata pandanya.

"EH! Chanyeol Hyung!" Ucap Tao yang sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan seseorang yang bernama Chanyeol itu.

"Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan mu!" Ujar Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba memeluk erat Tao. Dan Tao pun membalas pelukan Chanyeol dengan menepuk pelan punggung Chanyeol.

"Aku juga sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan mu." Ucap Tao setelah Chanyeol melepasan pelukan dan memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihatnya sudah tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya yang bedebar kencang saat melihat Tao yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak berjumpa. Dan aku sangat merindukanmu." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku juga sangat merindukan mu Chanyeol Hyung. Oh iya, kenapa kau bisa ada disini." Tanya Tao.

"Oh, aku tadi baru saja menemui teman ku, dia tinggal di area sini. Lalu kenapa kau juga bisa ada disini?" Tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Eh, itu…." 'Tak!' Ucapan Tao terpotong saat melihat Kris yang menaruhkan nampan berisi makanan cepat saji itu di meja mereka. Dengan cueknya Kris langsung melahap burger itu tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bingung dari Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol langsung memberikan tatapan bingung kepada Tao saat melihat Kris yang dengan cueknya mengabaikan mereka berdua.

"Oh Chanyeol hyung perkenalkan ini Kris." Ucap Tao dengan tatapan yang sepertInya sedikit panic.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Chanyeol cepat.

.

DEG!

'Apa yang harus ku jawab?' Batin Tao yang sedikit panik.

"Di… Dia…."

Chanyeol masih menunggu jawaban dari Tao.

.

.

"Dia… Su…Suu.. Suamiku." Ucap Tao yang terbata-bata.

DEG!

Chanyeol menatap Tao dengan tatapan sedih. Terlihat dengan jelas tangan Chanyeol yang dia genggam dengan sangat Kuat mencoba menahan perih di hatinya.

"Oh-oh Begitu yaa… Kapan kalian menikah?" Tanya Chanyeol yang mencoba untuk tegar.

"Ke-ke…Marin." Jawab Tao yang melihat Chanyeol mencoba memberikan senyuman kepada Tao. Tao tau jika itu adalah senyuman yang Chanyeol paksakan.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengundangmu. Aku pikir kau sangat sibuk, jadi aku tidak memberikan undangan kepadamu." Ujar Tao yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Semoga kalian bahagia." Ucap Chanyeol yang sedih. Terlihat jelas oleh Tao mata Chanyeol yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Chanyeol hyung…." Lirih Tao.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi dulu, aku masih ada urusan."

"Tapi Chanyeol hyung-" Ucap Tao yang mencoba menghentikan Chanyeol.

"Maaf Tao, aku harus pergi dulu, Bye.. Jaga dirimu baik-baik oke?" Ucap Chanyeol yang mengacak pelan surai halus milik Tao. Dan entah kenapa Kris yang melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Chanyeol pun pergi keluar dari retoran dan memasuki mobil hitam mewahnya, lalu mobil itu pun melaju dengan cepat meninggalkan restoran itu.

"HAAAHHH!" Ucap Tao yan menghela napasnya berat saat melihat Chanyeol yang pergi darinya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Kris yang akhirnya membuka suara.

"Mantan pacarku."

" Ohok! Ohok! Mwoooo?!" Ucap Kris yang tersedak oleh hamburgernya saat mendengar ucapan Tao.

"Aaahh Wae?! Ada masalah?" Ucap Tao yang kesal dengan ekspresi berlebihan dari Kris.

"Ja-jadi… Dari dulu kau itu adalah Ga-gay?" Tanya Kris yang sedikit kaget.

"Iya, sejak awal aku memang tak pernah menyukai perempuan." Ujar Tao dengan santainya mulai melahap hamburgernya.

"Kau benar-benar aneh.." Ujar Kris mengejek Tao.

"Kau yang lebih aneh mengaku masih normal tetapi sudah memiliki seorang istri yang berkelamin pria." Balas Tao mengejek Kris.

"YA! KAU INI BENAR-BENAR!" Ujar Kris yang sudah merasa geram dengan Tao. Dan Tao tak memperdulikannya, dia melanjutkan makan hamburgernya yang tertunda.

Setelah mengisi perut mereka,mereka pun segera pulang sambil membawa belanjaan mereka. Setelah samapi langsung membawa belanjaan itu dan segera memasukkannya kedalam kulkas, sementara Kris tengah berada di ruang tengah. Dia duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV yang sedang menayangkan Pertandingan bola basket favoritnya. Tiba-tiba `Tao datang dan duduk di samping kris dengan membawa cup besar ice crean rasa cokelat strawberry kesukaannya.

"Kau mau Kris?" Tanya Tao yang menawarkan Kris ica cream miliknya. Dan Kris menjawabnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia lebih sibuk melihat TV yang menayangkan pertandingan bola basket favoritnya. Tao yang dicuekin oleh Kris hanya mengkerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Tao pun melahap Ice cream nya dengan brutal karena kesal dengan sikap Kris. Tiba-tiba Kris melihat Tao yang duduk disampingnya. Dan entah kenapa Kris tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Tao yang menurutnya sangat kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!" Tanya Tao yang telah menyadari bahwa Kris tadi tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ti-tidak, tidak ad apa-apa." Ucap Kris yang sedikit malu akibat dirinya ketahuan tengah menertawakan Tao. Tiba-tiba terlintas ide nakal dari pikiran Tao. Tao melihat Kris yang masih sibuk dengan pertandingan bola basket itu.

"Kris ge~ Aku sudah sangat mengantuk aku tidur siang dulu yaa~"

"Tidur saja tidak usah-" 'CHUP…..!'

TAO MENCIUM BIBIR KRIS!

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya Tao melepaskan ciumannyadan meninggalkan bekas ice cream dibibir Kris. Makan ice cream dengan sangat brutal, membuat mulut Tao berlepotan dengan ice cream.

Akibat perbuatan Tao, sekarang Kris telah mematung dan memasang tampang bodohnya. Dengan cepat Tao lari menuju kamar sebelum Kris akan berteriak kepadanya.

"HUANG ZI TAOOOO!" Ucap Kris murka yang terdengar oleh Tao. Dan Tao hanya tertawa puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**HI READERS! SORRY YA KELAMAAN NUNGGU FANFIC AMBUREGUL EMESEYU INI :V**

**GOMAWO BUAT YANG UDAH BACA FANFIC INI, SEMUA REVIEW KALIAN ADALAH PENYEMANGAT BUAT AKU LANJUTIN FANFICNYA …..**

**SEKALI LAGI GOMAWO CHINGU ^_^**

**POKOKE OJO LALI REVIEW YOOOO! \\(*o*)/ \\(*o*)/\\(*o*)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**NO SUMMARY**

**.**

**CAST**

**KRISTAO AND OTHER**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE, YAOI, YANG GAK SUKA KELUAR AJA COEG!**

**DI CHAP INI TENTANG MOMENT CHANTAO.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CKIIITT…! Mobil itu pun berhenti mendadak di jalan yang sepi

"Hiks.. Kenapa Tao KENAPA?!" Pemuda bernama Chanyeol itupun menangis sejadi-jadinya. "HAAAIISSHH!" Chanyeol pun semakin frustasi dan mengajak surai cokelatnya.

"Ku kira kau akan kembali…Ku kira kau akan ada disisiku… Ku kira kau..Hiks.. Akan jadi milikku… Tapi kenapa kau begitu jahat sayang?! Hiks…." Chanyeol pun segera menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan-perlahan mencoba mengontrol emosinya. Tetapi air matanya tetap saja mengalir tanpa hentinya. Hatinya masih sesak.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu..? Jika kau selalu mengisi hari ku dengan indah saat itu. Kau jahat sekali…" Pemuda bertubuh jankung itu pun teringat akan masa lalunya yang tak pernah lepas dari memorinya…

.

_**Flashback…**_

-Chanyeol POV-

Ck! Apakah guru disekolah ini tidak ada yang enak untuk dipandang? Lihat wanita tua berkeriput itu! Mana bisa aku belajar jika menatap wajahnya hampir setiap hari! Apalagi siswa dikelas ini! Benar-benar tidak ada yang menarik.

"Maaf Soengsaenim saya terlambat…"

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Tapi lain kali jangan lakukan lagi."

"Baik soengsaenim…"

.

.

"Siapa dia? Apakah dia anak baru itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin saja iya, tapi…"

"Hei, gaya macam itu. Hahaha..!"

"Hahaha kau benar! Dia kira sekarang jaman apa huh? Kuno sekali.."

"Apakah dia seangkatan dengan guru Park? Hahahaha!"

"Hei dasar Kuno! Huuuuu!"

"Hei hei hei! Sudah! Jangan ribut! Baiklah sekarang perkenalkan dirimu."

"A-a-anyeong… Huang Zi Tao imnida, sa-saya berasal dari Cina. Sa-salam kenal.." Ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku pun melihat siswa baru yang bernama Huang Zi Tao itu… Memang pantas jika ia di olok-olok tadi. Lihat saja penampilannya! Baju yang dimasukkan dengan rapinya. Rambut belah pinggir dan kacamata bulat yang bertengger di hidungnya. Aaahh Jangan lupakan lingkaran hitam di matanya yang semakin memperburuk dirinya. Haaah! Kapan aku bisa melihat yang menarik di kelas ini…

"Baiklah, kau bisa duduk disebelah sana, bersama Baekhyun."

"Baik Songsaenim." Dia langsung melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah bangku yang berada di sebelah Baekhyun, tapi tiba-tiba….

DUAK!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Bang YongGuk! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Bantu dia berdiri!"

"Aaahh tidak perlu, aku bisa berdiri sendiri."

Kasihan sekali pemuda itu, dia terandung akibat kaki nakal YongGuk, sang preman sekolah. Dan bukunya berantakan kemana-mana, dengan cepat dia memasukkan bukunya kembali kedalam tasnya. Dia pun berdiri dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Baekhyun yang terkenal sangat judes itu. Haaah.. Semakin menderita lah dirinya.

"Hei!" Ucap Pria albino yang ada disampingku.

"Dia kuno sekali bukan? Aku benar-benar tak menduga jika ada spesies seperti dirinya di jaman sekarang… Ck ck ck." Ucap nya dengan sangat tidak sopan, dialah teman yang ku punya dikelas ini. Aku pun mengabaikan perkataannya dan lebih tertarik untuk melihat pemuda yang baru menjadi siswa disekolah ini. Karena terlalu asik memandangnya dia pun menatap ku dan memberikan senyumannya kepadaku.

DEG!

Ada apa ini? Kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak cukup kencang? Aku pun mengalihkan pandangan ku darinya. Aku bisa terlihat seperti orang bodoh jika memandanginya terus- menerus! Aku lebih memilih untuk melihat guru tua itu saja, dibandingkan melihat namja kuno itu.

'TENG! TENG!' (anggap aja tuh bel istirahat :p)

"Hei, mau ke kantin?" Tanya si Albino.

"Baiklah…"

"Kau mau sandwich ku Baekhyun-shi?"

"CIH! Aku tak sudi memakan makanan dari orang kuno sepertimu!" Brak! Baekhyun langsung menendang bangkunya ke arah namja kunp itu. Sepertinya dia kesal karena duduk bersama namja kuno itu. Karena dia lebih suka duduk sendiri, dia memang orang yang suka menyendiri… Aneh sekali. Aku pun melihat namja kuno itu yang terlihat sedih tetapi langsung memakan sandwich nya dengan wajah yang agak murung.

" Hey, ayo Hyung!" Ajak Sehun. Walaupun kami sekelas, dia lebih muda dari ku satu tahun. Dengan cepat aku dan Sehun pergi ke kantin sekolah.

"Kau mau pesan apa hyung?"

"Jus Strawberry."

"Itu saja?"

"Hmmm.."

"Baiklah…" Sehun pun pergi ke kantin dan aku hanya duduk sambil memainkan ponselku menunggu nya selesai memesan.

"Ehmmm… Chanyeol oppa~ Bisakah aku berfoto bersama mu?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang sepertinya dia fansku.

"Eeee tentu saja." Jawabku, bagaimana pun aku harus bersikap ramah kepada mereka, bagaimanpun juga, mereka jugalah yang mendukungku.

"Kyaaa~ Irene-ah tolong foto kan aku.." "Hemm.." Balas temannya.

"Hana-dul-set.. Sudah."

"Hehehe gomawo Chanyeol oppa~" Ucap yeoja itu dengan riangnya, dan pergi bersama temannya keluar dari kantin.

"Hei hyung! Semakin bertambah saja fansmu!" Ternyata Sehun sudah membawa makanan dan minuman untuk kami.

"Yaaa begitulah…" Ucap ku malas dan segera meminum jus strawberry yang ada didepanku.

"Sepertinya kau terlihat tidak senang.. Kenapa?"

"Entahlah…. Aku hanya tidak bersemangat saja hari ini." Saat ini aku memang tidak bersemangat. Jujur, aku benci dengan keadaan hidupku sekarang. Fans-fans ku yang selalu megikuti ku kemana pun aku pergi dan itu sangat mengganggu ku. Aku juga mempunyai keluarga yang tidak bahagia. Orang tua ku berpisah karena ibuku yang tidak sanggup melihat ayahku yang selalu pergi ke club setiap malam. Dan aku hanya tinggal bersama Ibuku dan beberapa maid di rumahku. Tetapi ibuku jarang sekali pulang ke rumah, karena dia adalah seorang desaigner ternama di Paris. Sehingga aku jarang melihatnya. Saat aku menelponnya, dia buru-buru mematikan ponselnya dengan alasan sibuk, dan selalu begitu. Aku membenci kedua orang tuaku… Sangat.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari pacar saja Hyung!" Usul Sehun.

"Untuk apa?"

"Yaaa Kau ini payah sekali hyung! Kalau kau mempunyai pacar, kau tidak akan merasakan kesepian lagi."

"Kau tidak ingat, saat terakhir kali aku berpacaran dengan Hyera?" Ucap ku pada Sehun. Aku pernah berpacaran dengan Hyera, yeoja anggun yang satu tahun dibawahku. Yeoja anggun itu menarik perhatian ku saat dia memainkan biola dengan indahnya di ruang musik sekolahku. Saat itu aku memang salah satu anggota musik di sekolahku. Dan aku selalu rajin ke ruang musik hanya untuk memainkan piano dan gitar sambil menyanyi. Saat dia selesai memainkan biolanya, aku langsung mendekatinya dan berkenalan dengan nya. Dan hubungan kami sangat dekat dan akhirnya kami berpacaran. Tetapi hubungan kami tidak berjalan lancar, dan semua ini karena fans fanatik ku yang tidak menyetujui hubungan kami berdua. Karena hal itu, Hyera selalu terkena bully oleh fansku yang sangat keterlaluan itu. Singkat cerita, Hyera langsung memutuskan hubungan kami karena sudah tidak tahan atas perbuatan fansku. Dan akhirnya dia pindah sekolah dan sialnya aku tidak tahu dia pindah kemana. Itu lah sebabnya sampai sekarang aku tidak mau mencari kekasih, karena aku tidak mau orang yang ku sayang akan menderita karenaku.

"AH! Kau benar, memang sulit untuk mencari pacar jika kau terkenal dan mempunyai fans.. Hehehe." Ucap Sehun sambil terkekeh pelan.

Sebenarnya dulu Sehun juga mempunyai fans yang banyak, karena yaaa harus aku akui kalau dia tampan, dan mempunyai bakat menari yang tak perlu diragukan lagi. Tetapi dengan entengnya dia mengatakan kepada semua penghuni sekolah kalau dia adalah seorang _gay. _Jujur aku sangat shock dengan pernyataannya, karena hal itu banyak fansnya yang rata-rata yeoja itu menjauhi Sehun karena dianggap aneh tapi ada juga beberapa fansnya yang mendukung Sehun. Saat aku tahu jika dia adalah _gay_, aku memberi jarak padanya. Karena Sehun tahu jika aku telah menjauhinya, dia pun sedih dan mengatakan suatu hal padaku yang tak pernah kulupa dalam benakku.

"_**Aku mungkin gay, tapi aku bukanlah monster yang ada disampingmu selama ini. Bagiku siapapun boleh menganggap aku manusia hina tapi janganlah kau hyung, Karena kaulah satu-satunya sahabat dalam hidupku."**_

Aku terperangah mendengar ucapannya. Sehun adalah sahabatku sejak lama. Dan aku merasa bodoh karena menjauhinya. Dia mengatakan pada ku kalau dia sudah menyukai seseorang yang lebih tua darinya. Dia berjumpa dengannya di sebuah cafe, pria yang disukai Sehun itu bekerja sebagai pelayan café disana. Tetapi sampai sekarang Sehun tidak pernah memberitahukan namanya padaku.

"Hei hyung! Lihat! Bukankah itu namja kuno yang baru jadi penghuni kelas kita kan? Aku pun langsung mengarahkan pandangan ku ke arah toilet, tepat dimana namja kuno itu berlari dengan cepat kedalam toilet.

"Eehhmm.. Sehun-ah aku mau ke toilet dulu." Ucap ku pada Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu mu disni."

Dengan cepat aku berlari ke toilet untuk buang air, tetapi untuk melihat namja kuno itu. Entah apa yang kupikirkan. Aku mulai merasa penasaran dengan namja kuno itu. Aku pun menuju toilet dan mendengar isakan tangis di dalam ruang toilet.

"Hiks hiks hiks, ke-kenapa me-mereka membencikuuu… Hiks hiks." Aku yakin kalau itu adalah suara namja kuno itu.

'Tok tok tok!' "Tao, buka pintunya." Aku mengetuk pintu toilet itu untuk bisa melihat keadaannya.

"Hiks, kau si-siapa huh?" Tanyanya.

"Ini aku, Chanyeol teman sekelas mu."

"Cha-chanyeol, a-aku ti-tidak kenal hiks.."

"Buka pintunya dulu, maka kau tau siapa aku." Ucap ku berusaha membujuknya. Dan akhirnya… Yes! Dia membuka pintunya, tetapi…..

"Ya Ampun! Apa yang terjadi huh?!" Tanya ku kaget saat melihat namja kuno itu sudah berlumuran oleh tepung dan telur busuk yang aromanya telah meyeruak ke seluruh ruangan toilet. Dan hal ini mengingatkanku pada Hyera yang juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti namja kuno ini.

"Ti-tiba –tiba, hiks, namja yang mem-buatku tersandung ta-tadi, be-bersama hiks te-temannya langsung Hiks, hiks."

Bang YongGuk sialan! Dia tak pernah berhenti membully orang yang lemah! Dasar pengecut!

"Sudah Tao, jangan menangis lagi, bersihkan dirimu dulu." Ucap ku padanya.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak punya baju ganti…..Hoek! Kepala ku pusing…" Sepertinya dia mual karena bau telur busuk yang sangat menyengat itu.

"Nanti kau pakai baju ku saja, cepat bersihkan dirimu!" Ujar ku tegas.

"Te-terima kasih Chanyeol-shi." Ucapnya dan segera membersihkan dirinya kedalam toilet. Aku pun segera menghubungi nomor Sehun.

"Sehun! Tolong bawakan pakaian di lokerku dan jangan lupa bawakan tas ku dan tas Tao!"

"Tu-tunggu Hyung, ba-bawakan tas namja kuno itu? Aku tak salah dengar hyung?"

"Tidak kau tidak salah dengar, bawakan tas nya. Aku di dalam Toilet, Ppali! " Aku langsung mematikan ponselku dan menunggu Sehun. Tidak begitu lama, Sehun langsung datang ke hadapan Chnayeol.

"Ini Hyung.." Sehun pun datang dengan bawaan yang banyak.

"Gomawo."

'TENG! TENG!'

"Cepatlah kembali ke kelas, saat ini aku dan Tao tidak masuk kelas, bilang pada Songsaenim." Ucapku pada Sehun.

"A-Ada apa kau dengan namja kuno itu hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sudahlah, nanti aku jelaskan yang penting kau cepat pergi ke kelas sekarang!"

"A-arraseo Hyung… Aku pergi dulu nde…'BLAM!" Sehun pun menghilang dari pandanganku.

.

.

"Cha-Chanyeol-shi… Aku sudah siap." Aku mendengar Tao yang memanggilku dengan suara yang agak parau. Dengan cepat aku memberi pakaian ku pada Tao.

"Go-gomawo Chanyeol-shi.." Ucapnya. Aku pun menunggu nya untuk mengganti pakaian, akhirnya dia pun selesai mengganti pakaian dari ku dan tiba-tiba 'BRUK!'

"TAO!"

.

.

. Chanyeol POV END-

.

.

.

.

.

-AT CHANYEOL'S MANSION-

"Ehhmm dimana aku." Ucap seorang namja sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun Tao." Ucap Chanyeol pada Tao yang sedang berbaring di kasur king size nya.

"Cha-Chanhyeol-shi, aku dimana?" Tanya Tao yang sedikit ketakutan.

"Tenang saja, saat ini kau ada di kamarku. Tadi tiba-tiba kau pingan di toilet, jadi aku membawa mu ke rumah ku." Ucap Chanyeol dan memberikan senyumannya kepada Tao, dan duduk di kursi yang dekat dengan kasurnya.

"Mi-mianhae Chnayeol-shi, pasti aku sangat merepotkan dirimu bukan?" Tanya Tao sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aniya, aku sama sekali tidak merasa terbenani Tao, oh ini ada bubur makanlah." Ujar Chanyeol dan memberikan semangkuk bubur itu kepada Tao. Sebenarnya Tao segan mengambil bubur itu, tetapi dia tidak boleh menolak bubur yang diberikan Chanyeol kepadanya.

"Go-gomawo Chanyeol-shi kau baik sekali." Ucap Tao dan menerima bubur dari Chanyeol.

"Nde. Tapi, bisakah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Chanyeol saja? Agar kita lebih akrab." Usul Chanyeol.

"Baik, Cha-Chanyeol." Ucap Tao tersenyum tipis dan mulai memakan bubur itu. Namun, baru sesuap dia memakan buburnya, Tao langsung menaruh sendok itu kedalam bubur.

"Kenapa tidak dilanjutkan makannya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ke-kenapa kau memandangku terus?" Tanya Tao balik dan Chanyeol tertawa renyah atas pertanyaan Tao.

"Hehe, maaf kalau kau merasa terganggu. Hanya saja…. Kau terlihat berbeda."

"Berbeda? Berbeda apanya?" Tanya Tao. Oh ayolah… Bagaimana mungkin Chnayeol tidak melihat Tao yang sangat berbeda sekarang. Rambut Tao yang tadinya berbelah pinggir, sekarang rambutnya menjadi berantakan karena tidur dan jangan lupakan mata Tao yang terlihat cantik tanpa kacamata. Sepertinya Chanyeol harus meralat kata-katanya tadi tentang mata panda Tao, karena adanya mata panda itu malah membuatnya semakin…. Manis.

"Coba sekarang ku tanya, kenapa kau berpakaian terlalu rapi ke sekolah?" Tanya Chanyeol balik. Tao sedikit merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Ka-karena… Itu gaya ku…" Jawab Tao.

"Itulah penyebabnya! Karena gaya mu yang terlalu rapi itu membuat orang selalu membully mu Tao.."

"Ta-tapi, aku merasa nyaman dengan gaya ku itu."

"Nyaman? Nyaman bagaimana jika gaya mu itu mengundang banyak orang untuk membully mu." Ucap Chanyeol tegas dan membuat Tao sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ja-jadi… Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Cicit Tao.

"Aku akan membawa mu ke suatu tempat, jika kau sudah merasa baikkan."

"Mem-membawa ku kemana?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu, Cha! Habiskan buburmu nanti kita akan keluar sebentar."

"Ta-tapi.."

"Tidak ada penolakan Tao."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Tao menghabiskan buburnya, Chanyeol langsung mengajak Tao pergi keluar menggunakan mobil mewahnya. Dan Tao kelihatan sangat kebingungan dengan tempat dimana mereka berhenti. Mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar tetapi terkesan elegan.

"Kita dimana Chanyeol?" Tanya Tao yang sudah keluar dari mobil Chanyeol dan berdiri di samping Chanyeol.

"Ini rumah temanku, dia yang akan merubah gayamu." Ucap Chanyeol singkat.

"Me-merubah gayaku? Tapi…"

"Sudahlah, ayo ikut aku." Ajak Chnayeol sambil menarik tangan Tao menuju rumah temannya itu.

'Ting Tong! Ting Tong!'

"Iya tunggu sebentar…. Eh! Chanyeol, ada apa?" Tanya teman Chanyeol.

"Hari ini aku membawa temanku, namanya Tao. Bisakah kau merubah 'dirinya'?"

"Hehehe tentu saja apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan Victoria huh?" Ujar teman Chanyeol yang bernama Victoria itu percaya diri.

"Ya ya ya, bisakah kita masuk?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Oh, tentu saja, ayo masuk." Victoria mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk dan duduk di sofa.

"Chanyeol, ajak temanmu kemari." Ujar Victoria yang mulai memasuki ruangan khusus.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak yakin…." Ujar Tao lirih.

"Sudahlah percaya pada ku, ayo!" Ajak Chanyeol untuk memasuki ruangan khusus itu. Ruangan itu cukup luas dengan segala alat kecantikan yang tersedia. Dan Chanyeol menyuruh Tao untuk duduk di kursi yang di depannya tersedia cermin besar yang menampakkan wajah Tao yang kelihatan gelisah.

"Menurutmu, bagian mana yang harus di ubah?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa panjang yang empuk.

"Eeeehhmm… Bagaimana kalau kita merubah warna rambutnya?" Usul Victoria.

"A-apa?! Maksudnya rambut ku di cat? Tanya Tao yang sedikit gemetar.

"Iya." Ucap Chanyeol singkat.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan sekolah?" Tanya Tao.

"Kau tidak lihat warna rambut para siswa di sekolah kita? Hampir dari mereka semua mengecat rambut mereka. Sekolah kita memberikan kebebasan untuk hal itu. Kau tenang saja." Ujar Chanyeol santai dan mulai menidurkan dirinya di sofa itu. Chanyeol merasa sangat lelah hari ini.

"Tapi…"

"Sudah tenang saja, aku akan membuat rambut mu terlihat keren. Percayakan pada ku, nde?" Ucap Victoria sambil tersenyum ke arah Tao.

"Ba-baiklah…" Akhirnya Tao mengalah dan merelakan rambutya untuk di ubah warnanya.

"Hahaha kau ini lugu dan lucu sekali… Kau berasal darimana?" Tanya Victoria yang sedang memulai menata rambut Tao.

"A-aku dari Cina."

"Wuoh! Benarkah? Aku juga berasal dari Cina, dimana kau tinggal?"

"Qingdao."

"Waaahh! Aku juga berasal Qingdao, aku senang sekali! Sering-sering lah datang kemari untuk mengobrol bersama." Ucap Victoria yang memamerkan senyuman cantiknya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Tao sambil tersenyum karena dia baru mendapatkan teman yang juga berasal dari Cina.

Setelah menunggu waktu yang cukup lama, akhirnya pekerjaan Victoria pun selesai. Tao tidak merasa lelah setelah menunggu beberapa jam hanya untuk merubah gaya rambutnya, karena Tao selalu mendengar celotehan Victoria yang membuatnya kadang-kadang tertawa akibat lelucon yang dilontarkan oleh Victoria.

"Hei, Chanyeol bangunlah!" Ucap Victoria sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur lelap itu.

"Hoaaamm… Sudah selesai?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengucek matanya.

"Sudah, lihatlah Tao sekarang….. TADA! Bagaimana keren bukan?" Ucap Victoria berbangga hati.

Oh lihatlah ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol, pasti terlihat sangat aneh saat kau melihat pria tampan yang mengeluarkan tampang bodohnya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Yap! Seperti itulah Chanyeol saat ini. Rambut Tao yang tadi hitam gelap dengan model rambut belah pinggir, kini telah berubah menjadi rambut berwarna merah dengan poni yang agak menutupi matanya, dan sekarang, gaya Tao sudah seperti remaja jaman sekarang.

"Hei! Tutuplah mulutmu itu!" Bentak Victoria yang melihat ekspresi yang berlebihan Chanyeol. Tao yang dilihat Chanyeol seperti itu, membuat pemuda panda merah itu menunduk malu sambil meremas bagian bawah baju Chanyeol yang dia pakai. Dia tidak nyaman jika ditatap seperti itu.

"Chanyeol, a-aku merasa aneh dengan gaya rambut ini…" Lirih Tao.

"Kau keren (manis) Tao! Kau benar-benar berubah! Dengan begini kau tidak akan diganggu oleh genk YongGuk lagi." Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah bahagianya.

"Tapi…"

"Kau hanya belum terbiasa Tao-ya, kau pasti banyak dipuji orang jika ku sudah berpenampilan seperti ini…" Ucap Victoria yang sepertinya tengah berbangga hati dengan 'karya' nya.

"Terimakasih banyak Vic.. Kau benar-benar yang terbaik!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan dua jempolnya, setelah itu dia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada Victoria.

"Sama-sama, semoga harimu menjadi ceria Tao~" Ucap Victoria setelah menerima uang dari Chanyeol.

"Xie-xie." Ucap Tao sedikit membungkuk dan memberikan senyuman tipisnya kepada Victoria.

"Kajja." Chanyeol langsung menarik Tao keluar menuju mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya setelah Victoria melambaikan tanggannya mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada mereka dan mengatakan untuk mampir ke tempatnya lagi. Mobil itupun melaju melewati jalanan di tengah malam yang tidak terlalu ramai itu.

Setelah beberapa jam berada di mobil, mereka pun sampai di mansion Chanyeol dan Tao segera ke kamar Chanyeol untuk mengambil tas dan seragamnya. Setelah itu Tao mengucapkan banyak terimakasih dan pamit pulang, tetapi Chanyeol mencegatnya dan mengatakan kalau dia yang akan mengantarnya pulang walaupun Tao sudah beberapa kali menolaknya, dan akhirnya Tao mengalah dan kembali memasuki mobil Chanyeol menuju rumah Tao. Setelah 15 menit perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Tao yang cukup besar itu.

"Terimakasih banyak Chanyeol, aku telah berhutang banyak padamu." Ucap Tao yang sudah keluar dari mobil Chanyeol dan berbicara kepada Chanyeol yang masih didalam mobil.

"Tidak, kau tidak punya hutang apa-apa padaku. Aku senang bisa membantu mu Tao." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih Chanyeol, hati-hati di jalan." Ujar Tao.

"Oke!... Oh iya! Aku minta nomor ponselmu." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudahlah, berikan saja nomor ponselmu." Dan Tao langsung mengelurkan ponselnya dan memberikan nomornya kepada Chanyeol.

"Nanti pagi aku akan menelponmu, cepat diangkat, oke"

"Kenapa kau mau menelponku?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu, cepatlah masuk ke rumahmu."

"Baiklah…." Ucapp Tao menyerah.

Dan Tao segera memasuki rumahnya sambil berlari pelan. Setelah itu Chanyeol segera melajukan mobilnya kembali menuju mansionnya sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa saat ini hatinya berbunga-bunga. Apakah itu karena Tao?

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hei! Siapa itu? Dia keren sekali! Kyaaa~!"_

"_Bagiku dia terlihat sangat manis!"_

"_Wuuooah! Lihat namja manis itu!"_

"_Kyaaaaa~! Keren sekali gayanya!_

"_Eh! Tunggu tunggu! Coba lihat tag name nya!"_

"_Hu-Huang Zi Tao! Dari kelas X B itu?!"_

"_Huang Zi Tao yang namja kuno itu! Sulit dipercaya!"_

Oh.. Berhentilah para mulut bebek! Tidakkah kau lihat panda merah yang tengah menunduk itu sedikit gemetar, karena merasakan gugup yang teramat sangat, membuat nya hampir ingin menangis. Panda merah ini memang sangat sensitive. Penampilan Tao benar-benar sudah berubah sekarang! Sebelumya, Chanyeol menelpon nya tadi pagi seperti janjinya tadi malam. Chanyeol memintanya untuk mengeluarkan baju seragamnya jangan dimasukkan lagi, tatanan rambut Tao tidak boleh di tata dengan terlalu rapi, tatanan rambut Tao harus seperti semalam saat setelah Victoria mengubah gaya rambutnya. Dan, jangan memakai kacamata bulat aneh itu lagi! Karena Chanyeol sudah tahu kalau Tao tidak punya masalah kesehatan mata, dia memakainya karena dia pikir dia merasa sedikit bergaya. -_-' Dengan cepat Tao langsung menuju kelasnya. Setelah Tao sampai dikelasnya, semua mata tertuju kepadanya dan membuat kehebohan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan kehebohan tadi. Termasuk genk YongGuk yang tengah menganga melihat perubahan drastis Tao. Menyesal telah membully Tao huh?

"H-Hyung! Siapa dia?! Manisnya… Tu-tunggu! Kenapa dia duduk di sebelah Baekhyun?... Jangan-jangan…." Sehun langsung menatap Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum lebar sambil menaikkan dan menurunkan alis matanya.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya! Jadi kau dengannya kemarin itu….." Ucap Sehun dengan keterkejutannya.

"Bagaimana? Keren bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Kau hebat Hyung! Aku harus berbicara dengannya!" Ucap Sehun langsung menuju tempat Tao dan duduk tepat di bangku dekat Tao dan menatap penampilan baru Tao sambil mengucapkan kalimat "Wuuuooohh!" Dan Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Kau Tao?! Kau benar-benar Tao?! Kau benar-benar berubah menjadi lebih keren sekarang!" Puji Sehun.

"Gomawo Sehun-shi." Ucap Tao.

Sehun terus berbicara kepada Tao dan alhasil Tao bersemu merah karena terus dipuji oleh Sehun, dan orang yang berada disamping mereka. Baekhyun yang bersikap cuek sambil melihat majalah fashion. Walaupun Baekhyun harus mengakui kalau Tao terlihat keren sekaligus manis sekarang. Akhirny bel masuk pun berbunyi semua anak-anak segera duduk di tempat mereka termasuk Sehun yang dengan cept menuju bangku nya setelah mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit kepada Tao dan Tao kembali bersemu merah. Seluruh siswa di kelas itupun langsung memulai pelajaran mereka yang pertama bersama guru Choi. Di tengah pelajaran sains itu tiba-tiba segumpal kertas mengenai kepala Tao dan melihat tulisan itu.

'_Bagaiamana kalau nanti kita pergi ke kantin bersama?'_

Tao langsung melihat ke arah orang yang melempar kertas tadi, Tao melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum kepadanya, dan Tao langsung tersenyum menyetujui ajakan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol makin tersenyum lebar dan kembali melanjutkaan pelajaran mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TOBECONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

**HEI HEI HEI!**

**SORRY YA KELAMAAN CHINGU….**

**LAGI SIBUK US SOALNYA, SEKARANG LAGI FREE DAN BEGADANG :V**

**SORRY YA YANG MASIH PENASARAN SAMA KISAH KRISTAO YANG KENAPA KRIS BISA NIKAH SAMA TAO. SORRY YA KALAU NGECEWAIIN KALIAN. KALO ADA YANG BILANG KAYAKNYA ADA CINTA SEGITIGA RENCANA NYA SIH IYA… TAPI MUNGKIN DI CHAP SELANJUTNYA. KALO UDAH BACA TINGGALKAN REVIEW OKE?**

**POKOKE OJO LALI REVIEW YO! \\(^_^)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**NO SUMMARY**

**.**

**CAST**

**KRISTAO AND OTHER**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE, YAOI, YANG GAK SUKA KELUAR AJA COEG!**

**FLASHBACK STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Chanyeol dan mulai meminum jus jeruk yang ada di meja itu.

" Rasanya kurang nyaman. Aku merasa risih jika ditatap banyak orang." Jawab Tao yang ada dihadapan Chanyeol. Saat ini mereka berada di kantin.

"Suatu saat kau akan terbiasa." Ucap Chanyeol santai.

"Tapi…"

"Ya! Hyung! Kenapa tadi kau tidak mengajak ku juga ke kantin, Eh! Tao kau disini juga." Ucap Sehun yang dengan santainya merangkul pundak Tao. Dan hal tersebut ditatap horror oleh Chanyeol. Entah kenapa dia tidak suka melihat Sehun yang melakukukan pendekatan dengan Tao.

"Ehem! Jangan membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman Sehun."

"Yak kau ini kenapa hyung? Sepertinya Tao biasa-biasa saja, iya kan?" Sehun yang sedang merangkul Tao dari samping langsung memajukan wajanya tepat di hadapan Tao, dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat wajah Tao memerah.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan nya dongsaeng sialan!" Chanyeol langsung menjitak kepala Sehun. Dan cara itupun ampuh untuk menghentikan kegiatan Sehun tadi, Sehun langsung mengelus kepalanya. Tao hanya tertawa kecil saat melihat aksi mereka berdua.

"Kalian berdua sangat dekat ya." Ucap Tao.

"Tentu saja, kami berdua sahabat dari kecil. Kami bermain bersama, jalan bersama, makan bersama.., Akh! Kita juga mandi bersama, bahkan aku masih ingat saat kita melihat 'punya' kita masi-"

"Yak! Berhenti bicara!" Bentak Chanyeol pada Sehun yang terlalu frontal menceritakan masa kecil mereka. Tentu saja Chanyeol merasa malu, apalagi ada Tao di dekatnya. Tao hanya tersenyum geli mendengarkan cerita tentang mereka berdua.

"Tao, kenapa kau bersekolah disini?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Papa pindah kerja disini, jadinya kami harus pindah ke Korea." Jawab Tao.

"Lalu, kau bagaimana caranya kau bisa berbahasa Korea?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Mama keturunan Korea, jadi mama juga mengajarkan ku bahasa Korea, walaupun aku bermasalah dalam logatnya." Jawab Tao.

"Tenang saja, kami akan mengenalkan mu dengan Korea lebih jauh." Ujar Sehun.

"Hehe, gomawo."

"Tetapi sebagai balasannya, kau juga harus mengajarkan ku bahasa China ya." Ucap Sehun.

"Ten-"

"Tidak perlu Tao! Kau hanya akan dibuat susah oleh anak ini. Bukannya kekasih mu itu selalu mengajarimu bahasa China, tetapi kau nya saja yang tidak mengalami peningkatan. Kenapa otak mu itu lemot sekali?" Ujar Chanyeol sambil tertawa kecil, mengejek Sehun.

"Apa kau bilang HYUNG?!" Ujar Sehun yang marah, dan hanya dibalas tertawaan ole Chanyeol dan Tao.

Mereka pun larut dalam gelak tawa hingga bel sekolah menghentikan kegiatan mereka bertiga di kantin. Dengan segera mereka masuk kedalam kelas.

.

.

Akhirnya pelajaran yang membosankan itu selesai, Tao selalu menguap saat dikelas dan tanpa disadari oleh Tao, Chanyeol selalu melihatnya.

"Hyung, boleh aku menumpang denganmu? Aku ingin ke cafe, akan aku ajak Tao juga, kita kan searah." Ucap Sehun pada Chanyeol yang sedang memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tas nya."

"Sebenarnya aku memang ingin mengajak kalian pulang bersama ku, tetapi Eomma ku sedang berada di bandara, aku harus menjeputnya, mian." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ooo, begitu ya? Ya sudahlah tidak masalah, aku akan naik bis bersama Tao."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, aku buru-buru. Bye!" Ucap Chanyeol dan langsung pergi dari kelas itu.

"Kenapa Chanyeol terlihat terburu-buru?" Tanya Tao yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di samping Sehun.

"Dia menjemput Eomma nya di bandara. Oh ya, kau bawa kendaraan?" Tanya Sehun yang dijawab gelengan oleh Tao.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau naik bis bersama ku?" Tanya Sehun yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Tao.

"Kajja!" Ucap Sehun dan langsung menarik tangan Tao untuk pergi ke halte bis di depan sekolah. Tak butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menunggu bis tersebut datang. Dan beruntung saat itu bis dalam keadaan yang tidak begitu ramai, jadinya mereka bisa mengambil tempat duduk yang berada di tengah. Cukup lama mereka terdiam, akhirnya Tao membuka suara.

"Rumah kita searah ya Sehun?" Tanya Tao penasaran

"Aniyo, aku ingin pergi ke cafe."

"Cafe?"

"Hehe sebenarnya aku ingin menemui kekasih ku yang bekerja di sana."

"Ooo, ternyata kau sudah memiliki yeojachingu." Ucap Tao sambil tersenyum.

.

"Bukan! Bukan yeojachingu, lebih tepatnya 'namjachingu'" Ucap Sehun sedikit berbisik.

"Mwo!" Ucap Tao dengan matanya yang membesar, kaget mendengar ucapan Sehun.

.

"Wae? Aneh ya?" Tanya Sehun dengan raut wajanya yang sedikit suram, karena takut Tao akan merasa tidak nyaman dengannya. Tao yang melihat raut wajah sedih Sehun membuatnya gelagapan.

"Ti-tidak kok, tidak aneh sama sekali. Wajar saja bagiku."

"Hehe, aku hanya takut kau akan menjauhi ku." Ucap Sehun lirih. Tao langsung menepuk pelan bahu Sehun.

"Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu." Ucap Tao.

"Gomawo." Ucap Sehun yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Tao.

Selama perjalanan untuk menuju tujuan, mereka berdua habiskan untuk berbincang untuk mengenal satu sama lain, dan tak terasa bis itu sudah sampai di tempat tujuan Sehun.

"Kau tidak mau ikut Tao?" Ajak Sehun. Sedikit menimang ajakan Sehun, akhirnya Tao pun menyetujui ajakan Sehun. Pulang sekolah langsung pulang ke rumah itu membosankan bukan? Apa salahnya untuk sedikit pulang terlambat.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam cafe yang tidak terlalu besar, cafe itu terlihat sangat nyaman yang bisa membuat pengunjung betah berlama-lama disini. Sehun sedang celingak-celinguk mencari kekasihnya.

"Luhan Hyung!"

Orang yang di panggil itu pun langsung melihat orang yang memanggillnya.

"Sehunie." Jawabnya. Dan dia langsung menghampiri Sehun yang juga mengahampirinya.

Mereka pun berpelukan menyalurkan rasa rindu yang sudah cukup lama terpendam.

"Kenapa kau jarang sekali kesini Sehuna?" Tanya orang yang bernama Luhan itu.

"Tugas ku banyak Hyung, aku juga tidak mau mengganggu pekerjaan mu." Jawab Sehun sambil mengelus surai coklat Luhan.

Tao sedikit terpesona dengan Luhan. Tao sempat mengira Luhan itu perempuan dari kejauhan. Tapi karena setelah mendengar suara dan adanya jakun di leher Luhan, membuat Tao yakin kalau dia adalah laki-laki, tetapi berwajah cantik.

"Oh iya Hyung, aku membawa teman baru. Dia juga berasal dari China, sama seperti mu." Ucap Sehun yang memperkenalkan Tao.

"Jinjja?! Ni Hao, nama ku Luhan aku dari Beijing. Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu." Ujar Luhan dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Nama ku Tao, aku dari Qingdao, aku juga senang bertemu dengan mu." Jawab Tao yang juga membalasnya dengan senyumannya.

"Hei, kalian mau kopi?" Tanya Luhan yang tengah membawa sekantung biji kopi.

"Tentu." Jawab mereka serempak.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Seperti biasa, kopi buatan Luhan Hyung memang yang terbaik." Puji Sehun yang memesan kopi espresso.

"Tao, bagaimana rasanya?"

"Ini enak sekali, sudah berapa lama gege menjadi barista disini?" Tanya Tao yang memesan cappucino.

"Hampir dua tahun." Jawab Luhan.

"Gege tinggal sendiri disini?" Tanya Tao yang memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan Gege karena sadar kalau umur mereka berjarak cukup jauh.

"Aniya, aku tinggal bersama temanku, Xiumin. Di sebuah apartemen tak jauh dari sini." Jawab Luhan.

"Kenapa Hyung tinggal di Korea?" Tanya Tao lagi.

"Aku kuliah di sini."

"Kuliah sambil bekerja?" Tanya Tao.

"Hem." Jawab Luhan sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung, bukankah aku sudah sering bilang padamu. Kau seharusnya hanya fokus ke kuliah mu saja. Bukankah orang tua mu selalu mengirimkanmu uang tiap bulannya? Dengan kau meminta nya saja, Orang tua mu pasti langsung memberikannya padamu. Aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan Hyung." Ujar Sehun khawatir sambil mengelus tangan Luhan.

" Aku kan juga sering bilang padamu kalau aku ingin mandiri, aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya mendapatkan penghasilan dari hasil kerja keras sendiri." Ujar Luhan.

"Haah! Baiklah Hyung, tetapi jaga kesehatan mu ya?" Ujar Sehun.

"Baik Sehunie." Luhan pun menarik pipi Sehun gemas. Dan Sehun merasa sangat senang bisa dimanja Luhan.

"Hei, Hyung. Siapa yeoja itu? Dia baru disini?" Tanya Sehun yang melihat seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut ikal panjang berwarna hitam legam.

"Oh, namanya Krystal. Dia anak pemilik cafe ini. Dia hanya ingin ikut membantu katanya." Jawab Luhan. Sehun hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Sehun langsung mengecek jam tangannya.

"Hyung, hari sudah semakin larut. Aku mau pulang, kau juga mau pulang Tao?"

"Iya." Jawab Tao.

"Baiklah, hati-hati." Ujar Luhan.

'Chup' Sehun mengecup kening Luhan sayang.

"Bye Hyung/Ge." Ujar sehun dan Tao serempak. Luhan membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan. Mereka pun keluar dari café tersebut. Melihat Taksi yang akan mengarah ke hadapan mereka, dengan cepat Sehun langsung memberhentikan sebuah taksi.

"Tao, maafkan aku, aku harus cepat pulang aku tidak mau Eomma ku mengomeliku ku lagi." Ujar Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa naik bis atau taksi nanti." Jawab Tao.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa Tao." Ucap Sehun mengkhawatirkan Tao.

"Ya! Aku ini laki-laki, kau tenang saja. Cepatlah pulang ke rumah." Tao cukup risih dengan rasa kekhawatiran Sehun yang berlebihan padanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang Tao, Bye!" Sehun langsung memasuki taksi dan pergi meninggalkan Tao yang masih berada di depan cafe. Tao sibuk mencari taksi atau bis yang lewat, tetapi tak kunjung muncul juga. Sampai akhirnya terdengar klakson mobil yang telah berada di hadapannya.

"Tao, kenapa ada disini sayang, ayo masuk." Ternyata itu adalah Ibu Tao. Dengan cepat Tao langsung menaiki mobil berwarna putih itu. Dan dengan cepat mobil itu membawa mereka ke rumah.

"Kenapa kau ada di depan cafe tadi?" Tanya Ibu Tao.

"Tadi temanku, Sehun mengajak ku ke cafe untuk menemui kekasihnya." Ujar Tao jujur.

"Wah, ternyata kau sudah mempunyai teman akrab ya…"

"Hem! Rasanya sangat menyenangkan!" Ujar Tao dengan gaya nya yang sedikit menggemaskan.

"Hmmm manisnya." Ujar Ibu Tao yang menarik kuat pipi Tao gemas. Dan Tao langsung meringis kesakitan dan memberikan deathglare kepada Ibunya.

Di dalam mobil Ibu Tao tak berhenti mengoceh panjang lebar selama perjalanan. Dan Tao yang merasa bosan selalu memandangi pemandangan luar yang sudah mulai senja itu di kaca mobil yang ada disebelahnya.

Selama perjalanan itu, mereka melewati taman yang juga menyediakan lapangan basket disana, dan itu membuat Tao terpana. Bukan! Bukan karena taman yang ada lapangan basket itu, tetapi orang yang sedang bermain basket disana.

"Tampan sekali…" Ujar Tao dalam hati. Oke, sedikit cerita dari Tao. Dia bisexual. Dia bisa menyukai perempuan atau laki-laki. Dia juga suka perempuan yang manis, tapi tak menutup kemungkinan kalau dia juga suka laki-laki yang tampan seperti yang dia lihat barusan.

Tao tak berhenti melihat sosok namja tampan itu, dan sampai akhirnya sosok namja tampan itu hilang karena mobil mereka sudah melewati jauh lapangan basket tersebut. Mereka pun sampai di rumah mereka dan Tao langsung ke kamarnya, mandi, ganti baju, dan makan yang dilakukan dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Bahkan Ibu nya yang melihat tingkah aneh anaknya itupun bertanya ada dengannya, dan dia hanya menjawab.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hari ini cerah ya Ma." Ujar Tao yang masih tersenyum.

"Apanya yang cerah, hari ini kan sudah malam, ada-ada saja." Ujar Ibu Tao. Oh, hari ini memang tidak cerah Nyonya Huang, tetapi hati anakmu yang sedang cerah saat ini.

.

.

.

Pagi pun menyapa nya untuk memberitahu bahwa hari ini dia harus cepat pergi kesekolah. Dengan cepat Tao mempersiapkan dirinya. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini bukanlah menuju sekolah, tetapi lapangan basket itu. Dengan sigap Tao langsung menaiki mobil yang di kendarai oleh supirnya itu. Mobil itupun membawa nya jauh dari rumah.

Saat mereka sampai di lapangan basket itu. Tao langsung menyuruh supirnya untuk memberhentikan mobilnya.

"Ada apa tuan Tao?" Tanya supir itu. Dan Tao diam sibuk melihat lapangan basket itu. Dan akhirnya Tao menghela napas.

"Tidak ada, jalan lagi." Mobil itu pun dengan cepat menuju tujuan yang sebenarnya, sekolah Tao.

'Ini kan masih pagi, mungkin dia juga sekolah, aku akan menunggu sampai pulang sekolah nanti." Ucap Tao dalam hati. Dan dia kembali tersenyum sambil mengingat sosok namja tampan yang memikat hatinya dalam sekejap mata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TOBECOTINUE**

**.**

**SORRY BUAT YANG NUNGGU CERITA INI SAMPE LUMUTAN... EMANGNYA MASIH ADA YANG MAU YA SAMA FANFIC GUE YA...?**

**BUAT YANG BACA DAN NUNGGU CHAP INI TERIMAKASIH BANYAK, KARENA KALIAN UDAH BACA CERITANYA. DAN MOHON UNTUK REVIEW YA CHINGU ^_^ KALO GAK MAU REVIEW AKU MALAS LANJUTIN CERITANYA.**

**POKOKE OJO LALI REVIEW YO! \\(*0*)/\\(*0*)/\\(*0*)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**NO SUMMARY**

**.**

**CAST**

**KRISTAO AND OTHER**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE, YAOI, YANG GAK SUKA KELUAR AJA COEG!**

**FLASHBACK STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, katanya ada siswi baru ya?"

"Mungkin, aku juga mendengarnya dari kelas sebelah katanya memang ada murid baru."

"Ku dengar dia adalah anak dari pengusaha besar."

"Wuoah! Benarkah?! Dia pasti sangat kaya."

"Apakah dia cantik?"

Tao yang baru sampai disekolah di suguhkan dengan segerombolan siswi penggosip yang membicarakan tentang siswi baru.

"Siswi baru? Siapa?" Gumam Tao. Dan dia melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk menuju kelasnya.

.

.

Tao pun sampai ke kelasnya yang sangat ribut seperti biasanya. Juga ada beberapa siswa dan siswi yang menyapanya dan Tao pun membalasnya dengan senyuman sambil megangguk. Bahkan genk Yongguk pun menyapanya dengan genit, padahal mereka pernah menindas Tao. Dan Tao membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sepertinya dipaksakan juga bisa dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang sepertinya sedang ketakutan. Dengan cepat Tao menuju bangkunya.

.

"Hei Tao! Nanti kau mau pergi bermain bersama ku dan Sehun?" Tiba- tiba Chanyeol datang dan duduk di sebelah Tao. Kebetulan saat itu Baekhyun belum datang dan Chanyeol bisa leluasa untuk bisa duduk berdekatan dengan Tao.

"Kemana?" Tanya Tao.

"Kita ke Mall."

"Mall? Kita mau berbelanja?"

"Bukan! Kita pergi ke Game Zone di atas kita main DDR (Dance-dance Revolution)! Kau mau ikut? Lagipula besok libur kita bisa bermain sepuasnya" Ajak Chanyeol semangat.

"Jam berapa?"

"Yaa sekitar jam 7, mau?"

"Hmm… Mungkin aku bisa." Jawab Tao menyetujui ajakan Chanyeol.

"Yes! Nanti akan kami jemput. Kau bersiap-siap saja, oke?" Ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya.

" Kh kh kh…Baiklah Chanyeol." Tawa Tao saat melihat Chanyeol yang sangat bersemangat.

.

"Nanti setelah kita selesai bermain, kita bisa mencari mancari maka-"

"Jangan duduk di bangku ku." Ucap seorang dengan wajah datarnya. Dan itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Ya! kau ini menganggu saja! Kau bisa duduk sebentar di bangku ku." Balas Chanyeol ketus. Baekhyun pun menatap bangku Chanyeol dan melihat orang yang ada disamping nya. Orang yang duduk di samping bangku Chanyeol, Sehun sedang sibuk menyelesaikan rubik 3x3 nya sambil melihat rumus rubik itu di sebuah kertas. Karena merasa ada yang menatap dirinya dia pun melihat kebelakang dan langsung memberikan senyuman konyolnya kepada Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun mendecih pelan.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain-main tuan Park, pergilah dari tempatku." Perintah Baekhyun yang masih dengan tampang datarnya.

"Haiishh! Kau ini menganggu ku saja! Aku masih ingin-"

.

'_**Teng! Teng!'**_

_**.**_

"Ck! Menyebalkan sekali bunyi bel itu! Baiklah Tao, kami akan menunggu mu." Ujar Chanyeol sambil membentuk huruf o dengan jari jempol dan telunjuk nya.

"Oke." Balas Tao yang juga membentuk huruf o dengan jarinya.

Chanyeol pun kembali ke tempat duduk nya sebelumnya memberikan tatapan sinis kepada Baekhyun karena merasa Baekhyun cukup mengganggunya. Dan Baekhyun pun kembali membalasnya dengan wajah datarnya.

Kelas yang tadinya sangat ribut akhirnya hening seketika saat guru kimia yang terkenal sangat membosankan akan mengajar mereka. Sepertinya awal pagi pelajaran kali ini akan banyak yang menguap saat pelajaran berlangsung.

.

-Break Time-

Setelah melewati moment membosankan di sekolah akhirnya moment mengasyikkan di sekolah pun datang juga, yaitu istirahat.

"Hahaha! Jadi kau lupa memasang kabel earphone mu saat melihat video 'yadong' ha?!" Tanya Chanyeol kaget sambil tertawa dengan cukup keras.

"Ya Hyung! Jangan keras-keras Hyung! Kalau yang lain dengar bagaimana?!" Ujar Sehun marah sambil membekap mulut Chanyeol dengan tangannya.

"Hmpt…! Ya lepaskan, Hahaha! Jadi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah berhasil melepas tangan Sehun dari wajahnya.

"Yaaa, telinga ku ditarik oleh eomma, sampai sekarang telinga ku masih sakit." Sehun mengelus telinganya yang cukup memerah.

"Ck! Makanya jangan banyak bergaul dengan Kai!" Ujar Chanyeol dengan sedikit berteriak.

Tao yang melihat Chanyeol dan Sehun sedang asyik bercanda ria di bangku mereka juga ikut tertawa kecil mendengar cerita sial Sehun. Mendengar perutnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi memaksanya untuk membeli makanan di kantin agar tidak kelaparan nanti di kelas. Tao segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin sekolah.

"Hei Tao Mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol yang melihat Tao berjalan keluar kelas.

"Aku mau ke kantin. Aku lapar."

"Mau kita temani?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak usah, aku akan pergi sendiri." Jawab Tao dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Oh, baiklah. Hati-hati." Ujar Chanyeol yang di balas anggukan oleh Tao. Tao pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kantin, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang kembali asyik mengobrol.

.

.

"Ternyata anak baru itu berada di kelas ku!" Ujar seorang siswi yang berada di tengah dua siswa yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Tao.

"Benarkah? Apakah dia cantik?" Tanya siswa yang berada di sebelah kanan siswi itu.

"Yaaa ku akui dia itu cantik, sedikit lebih cantik dari ku." Jawab siswi itu sedikit tidak rela. Dan dua siswa yang berada di sisinya hanya bisa memutar kedua bola mata mereka malas.

"Aku ingin melihatnya nanti!" Ujar siswa yang berada di sebelah kiri siswi itu.

"Aku juga!"

"Hei! Untuk apa melihat dia? Lebih baik kalian melihat ku saja. Aku kan juga cantik." Sombong siswi itu sambil mengibaskan rambut hitam panjangnya.

"Ya! Kami bosan melihat mu! Setiap hari kami menatap wajah mu!"

"Hahaha! Kau benar kami bosan! Lebih baik nanti kami melihat yeoja itu! Bye-Bye!" Ujar siswa itu yang mengacak rambut siswi itu hingga berantakan dan hal itu juga diikuti oleh temannya yang juga mengacak rambut siswi itu.

"Yak! Kenapa kalian merusak rambutkuuu! Hei! Jangan Lari!" Teriak siswi itu melihat kedua siswa itu meninggalkan dirinya.

"Kenapa dari tadi aku mendengar tentang anak baru itu? Begitu spesialkah yeoja itu?" Gumam Tao heran. Lalu Tao mengangkat sedikit kedua bahunya tanda tidak peduli lebih baik dirinya mengisi perutnya di kantin daripada membahas siswi baru itu.

Tao sampai ke kantin dan mengambil nampan makanan dan mengambil nasi dan beberapa lauk pauk yang di sukainya. Dan waktunya untuk Tao mencari tempat duduk untuk makan. Saat ini kantin dalam keadaan yang ramai hingga Tao cukup kesulitan mencari tempat duduk kosong. Setelah sibuk melihat kesana-kemari akhirnya dia menemukan tempat duduk kosong yang disebelahnya terdapat siswi yang memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Tao langsung pergi ke tempat duduk itu.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Siswi itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya melihat orang yang sedang berbicara kepadanya. Dan akhirnya siswi itu mengangguk memberi izin kepada Tao untuk duduk dihadapannya.

Tao yang telah melihat wajah siswi itu langsung membulatkan matanya. Karena ia merasa kenal dengan siswi baru ini.

"Sepertinya aku pernah meilhat mu." Ujar Tao yang sudah duduk di hadapan siswi itu.

"Benarkah? Dimana?" Tanya siswi itu.

"Di cafe. Oh iya, nama ku Tao, Senang bisa bertemu dengan mu ." Tao memberi tangan nya kepada siswi itu bermaksud untuk berkenalan dengan siswi baru itu.

"Nama ku Krystal, aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu." Siswi yang ternyata bernama Krystal itu langsung membalas jabatan tangan Tao sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya.

Mereka pun asyik mengobrol ria. Entah kenapa Tao bisa langsung akrab dengan orang yang baru begitupun sebaliknya. Krystal tak pernah melihat Tao sebelumnya. Mungkin saat Tao berkunjung di café milik orang tua nya itu. Krystal tak melihatnya. Setelah mengobrol cukup lama, akhirnya bel tanda masuk kelas pun berbunyi.

"Oh iya, kelas mu dimana?" Tanya Tao.

" 1-6."

"Waah cukup jauh dari kelas ku, kelas ku berada di ruang 1-2."

"Hmm, Baiklah Tao, sampai jumpa lagi Tao." Ujar Krystal melambaikan tangannya yang juga dibalas oleh Tao. Mereka pun berpisah karena arah kelas mereka yang berbeda. Tao langsung masuk ke kelas dan memulai pelajaran bersama teman sekelasnya.

.

-After School-

Waktu yang paling ditunggu Tao akhirnya kunjung juga. Dengan cepat Tao keluar kelas tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang niatnya ingin mengajak Tao keluar bersama mereka bahkan Tao sempat beberapa kali menabrak siswa lain yang berjalan keluar dari kelas mereka untuk pulang. Dengan langkah seribu Tao langsung masuk ke dalam mobil yang dikendarai oleh supirnya itu.

'Aku tak sabar ingin melihatnya lagi!' Ujar Tao dalam hati.

"Cepat jalan, ajhussi!" Tao benar-benar tidak sabar untuk melihat orang itu. Yaa dia tidak sabar lagi.

Mobil itu pun melaju dengan cepat meninggalkan sekolah itu. Sedari tadi Tao tidak berhenti melihat jalanan di kaca mobilnya. Tao menatap seluruh bangunan yang telah terlewati seiring lajunya mobil yang melintas di jalan yang tidak padat kendaraaan itu. Sedari tadi dia tak berhenti tersenyum karena mengingat kembali wajah tampan yang dilihatnya kemarin.

.

"Ahjussi! Berhentiii!" Teriak Tao. Dan mobil itu pun rem mendadak. Untungnya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya rasa kaget yang di rasakan supirnya.

"A-ada apa tuan?" Tanya supirnya yang masih kaget karena Tao meminta untuk memberhentikan mobilnya secara tiba-tiba.

"" Aku ingin disini. Ahjussi pulang saja." Ujar Tao yang sudah bersiap keluar."

"Tapi tuan-"

"Bilang pada mama kalau aku sedang bersama temanku. Aku ada urusan sebentar." Ujar Tao cepat.

"Hah! Baiklah tuan, saya akan bilang pada nyonya. Hati-hati ya" Jawab Supirnya pasrah.

"Iya, pay-pay!" Ujar Tao sambil melambaikan tangannya pada sang supir yang sudah membawa mobil itu jauh darinya. Tao pun sibuk melirik lapangan basket yang dipenuhi dengan pemain dan penonton disana.

"Dimana dia?" Gumam Tao sambil melihat lapangan yang ramaikan dengan suara para perempuan yang sangat keras.

"Ah! Itu dia!" Tao bahagia saat melihat sosok itu tengah mendribble bola basket itu dengan semangat. Tao pun langsung ke lapangan basket itu dan mulai mencari tempat duduk dan dia pun mendapatkan tempat duduk yang berada diantara para perempuan yang berteriak heboh melihat pertandingan basket itu. Jujur, Tao merasa sangat tidak nyaman untuk duduk disini, karena para perempuan itu memekakkan telinganya. Hanya ada beberapa laki-laki yang melihat pertandingan basket ini.

Tao tak henti-henti nya menatap kagum sosok itu. Dia benar-benar jago membawa bola itu. Sudah beberapa kali ia mencetak skor. Juga sudah beberapa kali dia terjatuh dan membuat Tao khawatir. Tao tak berhenti memberi dukungan kepada sosok itu. Tao tidak memberikan dukungan seperti para perempuan yang menyanyikan lagu iyel-iyel yang sangat meributkan. Tao hanya mendukungnya dalam hati.

'Semoga dia dan teamnya bisa menang.' Doa Tao.

Pertandingan yang memakan banyak waktu itupun akan selesai juga. Perlawanan sengit antara dua team itu pun akhirnya akan menentukan hasil, siapa yang paling hebat. Setelah cukup lama akhirnya doa Tao pun terkabulkan. Dia dan teamnya menang! Sosok yang dikagumi oleh Tao lah yang membuat team nya menang di pertandingan basket ini. Semuanya bersorak gembira termasuk Tao yang sedari tadi bertepuk tangan mengakui kehebatannya dalam bermain basket. Tao pun melihat sosok itu yang ikut bersorak dengan teman se teamnya. Dan tiba-tiba sosok yang di kagumi oleh Tao itu berlari menuju ke arah bangku penonton.

.

**DEG!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"K-K-Krystal?" Lirih Tao yang melihat Krystal yang ternyata juga melihat penonton itu. Tapi tindakan Krystal yang membuat hati nya sesak.

Krystal mengelap keringat Sosok yang dikaguminya itu dengan sayang.

.

**DEG!**

Sosok yang dikaguminya itu bahkan memberikan senyumannya kepada Krystal.

.

.

**DEG!**

Sosok yang dikaguminya itu tengah mencium kening Krystal cukup lama. Membuat para penonton basket itu bersorah heboh melihat aksi mesra mereka. Dan Krystal memberikan sebotol mineral kepada sosok itu, sosok itu langsung menghabiskan air mineral itu.

.

**Tes…**

Air mata Tao keluar saat melihat kedua pasangan itu keluar dari area lapangan basket. Pasangan itu mesra sekali mereka saling merangkul satu sama lain saat berjalan keluar dari lapangan basket.

'Ada apa dengan ku? Kenapa aku menangis?' lirih Tao dalam hati. Tao meringis meremas baju sekolahnya di bagian dada. Dia menangis saat semua para penonton meninggalkan area lapangan basket. Lapangan basket itu sudah sepi. Tetapi Tao tidak pergi dari tempat itu. Air matanya masih menetes dan menatap kosong arah lapangan basket yang sepi itu.

Karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Tao memutuskan untuk pulang dia tidak ingin ibunya khawatir padanya. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling buruk bagi Tao, jauh dari harapannya tadi. Tao pun memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan meminta supir taksi untuk membawanya pulang. Tao menatap kosong jalanan di balik kaca mobil taksi itu. Dan ia kembali menangis. Saat ini jalanan basah karena hujan. Sepertinya cuaca saat ini mendukung keadaan Tao yang sedang sedih.

.

Sementara itu…..

.

.

"Hyung! Kau sudah siap?" Teriak Sehun di depan kamar Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku sudah siap." Ujar Chanyeol sembari membuka pintu kamarnya. Mereka berdua hanya berpakaian sederhana. T-shirt dan celana jeans. Chanyeol memakai T-shirt berwarna putih yang dibagian depannya bergambar tengkorak. Sementara Sehun memakai T-shirt berwarna biru muda yang dibagian depannya tertulis bacaan 'I'm Awesome'. Dan mereka sama-sama memakai jeans berwarna hitam.

"Ayo pergi!" Ajak Sehun Semangat.

"Eits! Tunggu dulu, aku akan menelpon Tao." Chanyeol langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nomor ponsel Tao. Chanyeol langsung menghubungi nomor itu.

.

.

"Halo, Tao kau sudah siap? Kami akan menjemputmu."

"**Maaf, Chanyeol aku tidak bisa pergi dengan kalian. Hari ini aku merasa kurang enak badan."**

"Kau sakit? Baiklah, kami akan menjenguk mu."

"**Tidak,tidak perlu. Aku akan baik-baik saja, ada eomma yang merawat ku. Kalian pergi saja. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf."**

"Aaah.. Gwenchanayo, cepat sembuh ya, agar kita bisa bertemu di sekolah.

"**Ya, gomawo Chanyeol. Bersenang-senanglah, Bye.."**

"Bye.." Chanyeol menutup ponselnya.

"Apa Tao sakit?" Tanya Sehun langsung.

"Iya, katanya begitu. Dia bilang kita tak usah menjenguknya."

"Yaa semoga dia bisa cepat sembuh dan kita bisa mengajaknya lagi. Ayo Hyung kita pergi!" Seru Sehun semangat.

Mereka pun akhirnya pergi menggunakan mobil Sehun untuk menuju mall atau lebih tepatnya ke Game Zone.

.

.

.

"_**Na mi mi mi mi mi mi michigo shippeo"**_

"_**Deo pali tik tik tik tik tik tik tik tikgo shippeo"**_

"_**Jeo nopeun bildingeuro jeo pureun haneuleoro"**_

"_**Keukae so ri ri ri ri ri ri richigu shippeo."**_

Dua pemuda tampan itu kini telah menjadi pusat perhatian. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka tidak berhenti berteriak tidak jelas sambil mengejek lawannya satu sama lain saat menaklukkan arah panah yang terus bermunculan dengan cepat. Lagu dari 2ne1 yang berjudul _Fire_ itu pun menjadi backsound game DDR itu. Sebelumnya mereka beradu argumen dalam menentukan lagu yang akan menjadi backsound game yang bisa dijadikan alat olahraga itu. Mereka pun menentukannya dengan gunting-batu-kertas. Dan akhirnya Chanyeol lah yang keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol langsung memilh lagu dari 2ne1. Chanyeol memang di kenal sebagai fanboy sejatinya 2ne1, apalagi jika itu menyangkut tentang Sandara Park. Sementara Sehun ingin backsound game nya adalah lagu dari TVXQ yang berjudul Humanoids. Walaupun mereka beradu mulut sebentar. Mereka tetap melanjutkan game ini dengan semangat yang membara. Terkadang tingkah mereka membuat para pengunjung lainnya geram karena mereka terlalu berisik.

.

Setelah menunjukkan skill mereka di game DDR mereka pun akhirnya tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan game tersebut. Mereka tidak terlalu banyak keringat karena di ruang Game Zone cukup dingin. Mereka pun mencari tempat makan di mall itu. Dan mereka memilih masakan cepat saji, hamburger.

" Hyung, kau yang bayar kan?" Tanya Sehun memberikan smirk kepada Chanyeol.

"Ck, Iya-iya aku yang bayar!" Ujar Chanyeol sedikit tidak rela. Tadi mereka taruhan, siapa yang menang harus membayar uang makan nanti. Dan Sehun yang terkenal dengan bakat dance nya luar biasa, keluar sebagai pemenangnya.

Mereka diam, sibuk menikmati makanan mereka. Keadaan mall mulai sepi karena mall megah itu sebentar lagi akan ditutup. Akhirnya Chanyeol teringat akan Tao. Chanyeol heran kepada Tao. Saat Chanyeol menelpon Tao tadi, sepertinya Tao sedang menangis, suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar. Tetapi Chnayeol langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

'Mungkin karena dia sakit.' Pikir Chanyeol yang saat ini hatinya tak tenang mengingat Tao.

.

.

.

.

TOBECONTINUE

Sorry ya chingu yang kelamaan nunggu fanfic ini. Lagi galau nih… Makanya fanfic nya begini :v

Sorry juga kalo fanfic nya makin lama makin ancur. Tapi semoga kalian suka yaaa :v

POKOKE OJO LALI REVIEW YOOO!


	6. Chapter 6

**NoSummary**

**.**

**Cast**

**Kristao and Other**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Boys love, Yaoi, yang gak suka keluar aja coeg!**

**Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neul Paran Highschool, sekolah yang cukup populer di Seoul. Sekolah besar dan megah ini memiliki tiga lantai dengan puluhan kelas di dalamnya. Sekolah ini juga memiliki lapangan hijau yang sangat luas dan memiliki ruangan untuk seni, olahraga, perpustakaan, uks dengan fasilitas yang lengkap. Sekolah ini juga memiliki dorm. Ada beberapa siswa dan siswi yang menginap di dorm, karena ada dari mereka yang tinggal jauh dari Seoul dan tidak mempunyai rumah atau keluarga di Seoul.

Hari ini, saat pagi yang cerah di Neul Paran Highschool tepatnya di kelas 1-2. Seperti biasanya keadaan yang memang sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari para penghuni kelas itu. Para siswa dan siswi sama saja,semuanya larut dalam kesibukan mereka siswi yang sedang berdandan dan bergosip ria dan para siswa yang selalu melakukan hal kekanak-kanakkan. Termasuk sekelompok siswa yang satu ini, yang juga meramaikan susana keributan dikelas.

"Kai, kau masih main taruhan dengan Kyuhyun hyung?" Tanya Sehun di tempat duduknya.

"Yaa, begitulah… Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan kalau Kyuhyun hyung itu adalah _** Master OfGame**_.

"Kau taruhan apa dengannya?"

"Karena dia yang menang, aku harus membayar nya jika kami bermain bersama di game center

"Hanya itu taruhannya?"

"Tidak… Ada lagi."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Suho penasaran

.

"Aku harus mau menjadi kekasih Kyungsoo."

"Mwo?! Kyungsoo dari kelas 2-1 itu kan?Kenapa harus dia?

"Kyungsoo itu adiknya Ryeowook Hyung, sepupu Kyuhyun Hyung. Dan dia bilang, Kyungsoo itu suka denganku. Tapi dia tidak berani mengungkapkannya."

"Lalu, bagaimana perasaan mu dengannya?"

"Aku hanya pernah berjumpa dengannya sekali, bagaimana aku bisa langsung suka padanya? Dia itu aneh-aneh saja, kenapa aku harus dipaksa menjadi kekasinya?!"

"Bukankah Kyungsoo itu cukup manis? Goda Sehun.

"Oh, ayolah aku masih sangat terangsang dengan wanita berbadan montok dan berdada besar. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa tertarik dengannya yang berdada datar itu? Heuh! Yang benar saja!... Hei, Kalian mau video 'yadong' terbaru? Kali ini kuberi gratis."

Tanpa di sadari oleh mereka, ada seseorang yang melewati kelas mereka dengan wajah yang tertunduk sedih setelah mendengar ucapan pria berkulit kecokelatan itu. Dia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelasnya sambil menenteng beberapa buku di tangannya.

Chanyeol yang ikut bergabung dengan kelompok itu, tidak mendengar curhatan Kai sedikitpun, tapi matanya hanya tertuju kepada Tao yang sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya sedari tadi. Chanyeol mulai bangun dari bangkunya dan segera berjalan menuju bangku Tao sebelum….,

.

"Tao, ada apa denganmu? Sedari tadi kau hanya menundukkan kepalamu, ada masalah?" Tanyanya dengan menggunakan bahasa China.

Tao pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang siswi yang tersenyum manis kepadanya.

" Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa Jia-ah." Jawab Tao membalas pertanyaan Jia, siswi cantik yang juga berasal dari China, sama seperti Tao.

"Kalau, kau ada masalah, bicarakanlah denganku. Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik."

"Xie-xie Jia." Jawab Tao seadanya.

"Cha, jangan bersedih lagi. Aku tidak suka melihat orang yang berwajah sedih. Tersenyumlah." Ujar Jia sambil menarik sudut bibir Tao dengan kedua ibu jarinya agar Tao bisa tersenyum. Akhirnya Tao bisa melepaskan wajah muramnya dan tertawa lepas bersama Jia. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya bisa memberikan tatapan horor kepada siswi cantik berdarah China itu. Akhirnya Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya malas saat melihat mereka berdua semakin asyik mengobrol. Sampai akhirnya suara seorang Songsaenim menghentikan suara ribut itu. Pelajaran di kelaspun dimulai.

.

"Nenek ku pintar sekali membuat dim sum, aku sangat senang jika dia memasakkannya untukku. Setiap kali aku datang kerumahnya saat liburan, aku pasti memintanya untuk membuatkan dim sum untukku. Tapi jika dia tidak membuatkannya, aku akan merajuk sepanjang hari. Sekarang nenek ku ada di rumahku, jadi aku bisa meminta dim sum kapan-kapan datanglah ke rumahku. Kita makan dim sum bersama, ku jamin kau pasti akan ketagihan dengan dim sum nya." Ujar Jia panjang lebar kepada Tao. Saat ini sudah waktunya para siswa dan siswi Neul Paran Highschool untuk pulang kerumah atau kembali ke dorm mereka. Tao dan Jia berjalan bersama untuk keluar dari sekolah itu.

"Hem, kapan-kapan aku akan datang ke rumahmu." Jia tersenyum mendengar balasan dari Tao, kemudian dia menepuk jidatnya.

"Ya ampun! Bagaimana aku bisa aku lupa. Hari ini kan aku pulang bersama Suzy. Tao, maaf, aku harus meninggalkan mu. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak, tidak jumpai dia."

"Hem! Bye-bye Tao." Jia berlari meninggalkan Tao dan segera pergi ke tempat parkiran Sekolah untuk menemui temannya itu.

Tao yang telah melihat Jia menjauhinya, melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju gerbang sekolah. Tao tidak ingin dijemput hari ini. Dia ingin pulang sendiri. Jadi saat ini dia sedang menunggu bus di halte. Tao duduk di halte tersebut sambil mendengarkan musik di ponselnya dengan menggunakan earphone. Dia menutup matanya menghayati lagu yang sedang di putarnya. Saat ini Tao benar-benar banyak pikiran setelah kejadian di lapangan basket itu. Dia ingin melupakannya, tapi sangat susah baginya.

'_**Tin! Tin!'**_ Sebuah mobil melintas dihadapannya, tetapi dia tidak sadar. Dia masih menikmati lagu itu. Karena maerasa diabaikan, pria itu keluar dari mobilnya.

"Tao?" Pria itu menepuk bahu Tao. Tao mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian dia melepaskan earphonenya.

"Kau tidak dijemput? Ayo pulang denganku!"

"Maaf Chanyeol, aku ingin pulang dengan bus." Ujar Tao datar dan kembali memasangkan earphonenya. Tetapi Chanyeol menahannya.

"Ayolah, pulang denganku. Kau akan lama sampai ke rumah jika menggunakan bus." Chanyeol menarik tangan Tao.

"…"

"Tao, ayolah…"

.

'PLAK!' Tao menyentak tangan Chanyeol.

"Sudah ku bilang aku ingin pulang sendiri! Jangan ganggu aku!" Ujar Tao kasar.

"Tao..?" Chanyeol heran dengan sikap Tao yang tiba-tiba marah padanya. Bus pun melintasi mereka. Dengan cepat Tao menaiki bus itu dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatap bingung dirinya.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Tao tak berhenti melihat kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di balik kaca bus. Pikirannya sangat kacau hari ini. Dia seperti tidak terima untuk menelan pahit kejadian kemarin sore. Tiba-tiba badan Tao mencondong kedepan seiring berhentinya bus yang ditumpanginya itu. Tao pun menatap tempat pemberhentian bus itu.

'Apa aku harus turun disini?' Batin Tao ragu.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Tao saat ini. Dia kembali ketempat yang membuatnya menangis sepanjang malam. Tao sedikit ragu untuk melangkahkan kakinya ketempat itu. Tempat pemberhentian bus tidak jauh dengan tempat yang ingin dikunjunginya. Dengan sedikit bimbang, Tao pun pergi ketempat itu.

"Apakah dia ada disana?" gumam Tao. Tao melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Dan ternyata,

"Dia tidak disini."

Setelah melihat lapangan basket yang sepi itu, Tao pun pergi ke taman melihat beberapa tanaman dan pengunjung taman. Setelah berkeliling hampir setengah jam di taman yang luas itu, Tao pun beristirahat di bangku taman yang terletak di bawah pohon yang rindang sambil membawa sekaleng minuman kopi yang dia beli di vending machine yang ada di dalam taman itu.

"Haaaah! Segar sekali udaranya." Tao pun menengadahkan kepalanya sambil menutup kedua matanya mencoba menyegarkan kembali otaknya. Hari semakin sore, para pengunjung taman satu per satu mulai meninggalkan taman. Tiba-tiba suara gemuruh cukup mengejutkannya.

"Sepertinya hujan akan turun." Gumam Tao.

"Anak-anak, jika kita akan menyebrang jalan lihat lah kanan kiri kita, apakah masih ada kendaraan yang melintas? Jika tidak ada kendaraan lagi yang melintas, cepat-cepatlah menyebrang, dan jika kalian akan menyebrang, kalian harus menyebrangi lintasan zebra cross agar kita selamat dan aman. Arraseo?"

"Nde!"

Setelah mendengar suara itu, Tao langsung melihat ke sumber suara itu.

"Baekhyun?" Tao menajamkan matanya agar yakin jika yang dia lihat itu adalah teman sebangkunya di kelas.

.

"Yeee! Semuanya sudah pintar! Ingat! Kalian harus rajin belajar agar kalian bisa membanggakan appa dan eomma, nde?" Ujar Baekhyun riang kepada sekumpulan anak TK itu. Baekhyun sepertinya juga baru pulang seperti Tao. Dia masih memakai baju seragamnya.

"Nde!" Teriak sekumpulan anak TK itu antusias mendengar nasehat dari Baekhyun.

Tao yang diliputi rasa penasaran yang amat sangat, akhirnya Tao berjalan ke tempat yang di penuhi oleh anak kecil itu.

"Cha! Cepatlah pulang ke rumah, hujan sebentar lagi akan turun. Hati-hati ya. Bye-bye!"

"Bye-bye Baekhyun oppa/hyung!" Jawab anak-anak itu yang telah pergi menuju bus sekolah.

Baekyun tersenyum lebar setelah melihat anak-anak itu pergi menuju bus dengan tertibnya.

"Baekhyun-ah aku mengucapkan terimakasih banyak padamu. Terakadang aku sering pusing mendengar pertanyaan mereka yang selalu menanyakan tentang dirimu. Tapi sekarang aku senang kau bisa kembali menyapa mereka. Maaf jika ini membuat waktu berharga mu jadi terbuang" Ucap wanita muda berbadan mungil kepada Baekhyun.

"Ah tidak masalah, aku senang bisa berjumpa dengan mereka lagi. Akhir-akhir ini tugas sekolah menumpuk. Kalau ada liburan, aku pasti akan ke TK.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih Baekhyun. Cepatlah pulang sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. Kami pergi dulu ya." Ujar wanita itu mulai pergi dari tempat itu sembari menuntun anak-anak mungil yang menggemaskan itu untuk menuju bus.

"Nde… Hati-hati ya…!" Ujar Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada anak-anak itu dengan semangat.

.

.

"Baekhyun-shi?"

Baekhyun langsung membulatkan matanya saat melihat Tao yang berada disampingnya.

"Baekhyun-shi, kenapa kau ada disini dengan anak-Hey! Baekhyun-shi kenapa kau pergi?!" Teriak Tao saat Baekhyun menjauhi dirinya.

"Pergilah!" Teriak Baekhyun yang berjalan cepat untuk keluar dari taman itu.

"Hei! Aku sedang berbicara denganmu!" Tao semakin mengeraskan suaranya saat Baekhyun mulai berlari dengan cepat.

"Pulanglah! Sebentar lagi akan hujan! Dan berhenti mengikutiku!" Ujar Baekhyun setelah meninggalkan Tao yang sudah berjarak jauh darinya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menaiki bus. Dengan cepat bus itu pergi dari taman itu.

"Baekhyun!… Haiisshh! Aku ketinggalan bus!" Kesal Tao saat melihat bus itu sudah berjalan meninggalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Haaah!... Sial!" Umpat Tao saat hujan sudah turun dengan derasnya. Dengan cepat Tao menuju halte bus yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Tao berlari dengan kencang mencoba melewati hujan yang semakin deras.

Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari yang sangat sial bagi Tao setelah kejadian kemarin. Tao sendirian di halte bus. Jalanan yang ada dihadapannya sepi, tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya. Tao tidak berhenti mengusap kedua tangannya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Seragam tipisnya telah basah sepenuhnya bahkan celananya pun setengah jam berlalu, dan jalanan masih sepi. Dan Tao semakin mengigil sampai wajahnya pucat pasi menahan hawa dingin di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan perlahan Tao mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Kemana kalian! Bukankah tadi kita sudah berjanji untuk bermain lagi disini?! Ini sudah jam tiga lewat!" Ujar pria itu marah.

" **I'm sorry bro, tiba-tiba temanku mengatakan ada game keluaran terbaru! Aku harus membelinya. Aku juga tidak jadi bilang ke yang lain kalau kita hari ini bermain basket di lapangan."**

"CK! Kau ini menyusahkan sekali! Aku sudah sampai ke lapangan basket dan dengan seenaknya kau membatalkannya?!"

"**I'm so sorry Kris! Game ini limited edition! Aku harus mendapatkannya! Lagipula sebentar lagi akan hujan! Cepatlah pulang! I'm busy now, bye Kris!"**

"Ya! Aku belum selesai bicara Hey!" Ponsel itu sudah mati.

"Awas saja kau nanti!" Pris bernama Kris itu memandang kesal pada orang yang diteleponnya tadi di ponsel. Kris yang hendak mengambil langkah menuju lapangan basket untuk bermain basket seorang diri akhirnya membatalkan niatnya karena hujan tiba-tiba datang dengan lebatnya. Sialnya dia tidak membawa kendaraan hari ini, tadi dia memilih untuk berjalan kaki saja.

"Ah! Shit!" Kris mengumpat saat hujan mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Kris pun berlari keluar dari lapangan mencari tempat teduh. Padahal di dekat lapangan itu ada sebuah mini market, dia bisa berteduh di sana. Tapi entah apa yang ada dipikiran Kris saat itu. Dia malah menjauhi tempat teduh terdekat dan berlari menuju halte bus.

"Haish! Sampai kapan hujan ini akan selesai?!" Kris masih kesal dengan hujan yang datang tiba-tiba. Kris mulai mendudukan dirinya di bangku halte. Kemudian dia mengambil jaket di tas punggungnya dan langsung memakai jaket yang cukup tebal itu. Dan setelah itu, dia sadar jika ada seorang pria yang sudah basah kuyup berada disampingnya. Kris yang melihatnya sesaat hanya cuek dan lebih memilih melihat jalan yang basah karena disirami hujan. Kris kembali melihat pria itu. Dia baru sadar jika pria yang disampingnya itu menggigil hebat dan wajahnya sudah sangat pucat. Kris yang awalnya tidak perduli, mulai mendekati pria itu.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Hei." Kris menepuk pelan bahu pria yang menggigil itu.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali!" Kris mulai khawatir dengan pria itu. Kris langsung melepaskan jaketnya dan menyelimuti pria itu dengan jaketnya.

"Go-gomawo…." Lirih pria itu sampai akhirnya…

.

.

'Bruk!'.

.

"YA! Kau pingsan?! Akh! Sial! Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini." Kris langsung menaikkan tubuh pria itu yang terjatuh dari bangku halte. Dan kepala pria itu langsung bersender ke dada Kris karena Kris kini tengah memeluknya cukup erat.

"Bertahanlah." Ujar Kris pada pria yang telah pingsan itu. Dengan cepat dia mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang di ponselnya.

"Ahjussi jemput aku di halte dekat lapangan basket cepat!" Kris mematikan ponselnya dan lebih memperhatikan pria yang tengah menggigil dipelukannya tidak berhenti malah semakin deras, suara gemuruh sedari tadi berbunyi tanpa hentinya, angin juga sedari tadi berhembus kencang. Membuat kondisi kedua pria yang berada di halte bus ini makin terpuruk. Kris juga mulai ikut menggigil. Dan akhirnya setelah 15 menit, mobil mewah hitam itupun datang. Dengan cepat Kris menggendong tubuh pria yang tengah lemah itu ala bridal style untuk memasuki mobilnya. Mobil hitam itupun berjalan meninggalkan halte bus.

"Maaf tuan, jika anda menunggu lama, tadi saya baru saja menjemput nyonya pulang ke rumah. Setelah itu saya baru datang kemari." Ujar pria yang telah mulai memasuki usia lanjut itu dengan rasa menyesal.

"Gwenchana ahjussi, yang penting aku belum mati!" Ujar Kris ketus dan membuat orang yang dipanggil ahjussi oleh Kris itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh iya tuan, 'dia' siapa tuan? Teman tuan? Saya baru melihatnya."

.

**~Blank~**

Ya pertanyaan ahjussi itu benar sekali bagi Kris. Siapa pria yang tengah menyenderkan kepalanya di kedua paha Kris ini? Entah naluri darimana hingga Kris mau membawa pria ini bersamanya. Kemudia Kris menghela napas panjang dan mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Sepertinya Kris sedikit menyesal telah membawa pria asing ini untuk ke rumahnya.

"Tuan?"

"Ya, dia… 'teman' baru ku." Ujar Kris bohong dan melihat wajah pucat pria kenapa Kris terlihat sangat tidak tenang melihat keadaan pria ini. Kemudian dia melihat nametag di seragam pria itu.

.

.

.

.

'Huang Zi Tao….. Cepatlah sadar.' Batin Kris khawatir.

.

.

.

TOBECONTINUE

.

Gimana? Semakin gaje kah? :v

Yang belum tau sekolah Neul Paran highschool, Ituloh chingu yang jadi tempat syuting film pertama SUJU yang berjudul Attack On The Pin Up Boys…. Tau kan…?

Yaudahlah Cuma mau ngomong itu aja. Yang penting jangan lupa review yang readers tercinta. Awas lo kalo mampir tapi gak mau review!


End file.
